Something Good
by MEStarr
Summary: AH/AU When Elena runs away from her privileged New York life, heading back to Mystic Falls and her roots, she meets one Damon Salvatore, an old friend and a fire-fighter. But what will happen when sparring parents return and drama ensues? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**MG – 1**

"I can't take this anymore Grayson! This marriage isn't working!"

And there it was. The weekly fight…or should I say daily? And that's always how it would always end; one of them would come to the conclusion that their twenty year marriage was not working. Though that was abundantly clear to anyone who spent more than a few hours in their company. It was working; it hadn't been working for at least five years. They'd been trying to fix it for at least four years. But it _wasn't_ working. So surely they should give up? They tortured each other…ripping the other apart…like it was fun, but then they'd stay together liked they loved each other too much when they didn't. It was cruel. I didn't understand it. Me, their daughter…their only child…and not even I wanted them together anymore. There was certainly something wrong when that happens. Surely I should be the one desperate for them to fix their relationship. I'd tried, I did for two years. But the marriage counselling didn't work. The vacations where it was just them didn't work. Going back to where they met didn't work. Going through awful events such as the loss of your parents, my grandparents, when they needed each other…not even that worked. So what was I to do? What was anyone to do?

They'd married young. My mum had been 26, my father 29. She'd just come out of medical school and he'd just secured a job in one of the top law firms on the East Coast. And for so long they were the ideal couple; stuck in the permanent honeymoon phase. Too much too fast…it would never last…it was impossible. Nothing that good would ever last forever. She'd moved to New York for him, leaving her hometown…a small typical American town deep within Virginia. She was a small town girl, he was a city boy. And they'd had the classic, fairytale romance. I don't know where it went wrong.

Now he was a full time lawyer, sleeping with his assistant…an Andie Starr…my only description of her was 'gold-digging whore'…pretty accurate really. And them my mum, she was a doctor with a weekly date with one of her superiors, Dr. Logan Fell. I didn't like him either; more so when I find him in my kitchen in the morning helping himself to our food like he owns the place, rather than my father who's just stumbled through the door in yesterday's clothes…like it was normal to find your wife's boyfriend in your house.

It was screwed up to say the least.

And that's how I lived. Since I was 13 it had been like this. And since I was 10 I'd seen it coming. Now I was 19 and, like I'd said, I'd given up trying to help. I was an adult…but there still wasn't anything I could do. Lucky for me they'd been in that honeymoon phase when they were bringing me up so I couldn't fall back on any awful childhood. Quite the opposite, not to the extent that I was spoilt, but I had everything I needed, which wasn't actually that much. I was always easily satisfied as a child. After I turned 10 they started to be around less; I got nanny after nanny until I was 14, all lovely but they weren't my parents. By the time I turned 15 I was fully aware of what was going on, earlier than that I think. Perhaps it was when we stopped visiting Mystic Falls, my mum's hometown where her sister lived. I'd always loved it there; I had real friends there, not these pretentious, spoilt brats at my school. Since my parents had good jobs on top of overflowing trust funds, they could afford the best schools. I'd be happier at the local high school, but no…private school it was. Back in Mystic Falls I had Caroline and Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Stefan and his big brother Damon. Then my cousins Jeremy and Katherine…I hadn't seen any of them for five years. Life was better when we were there, even when my parents were happy…but we didn't go there anymore.

Since I'd turned 19 I'd been thinking about moving out. Well honestly I've been thinking about moving out since I was 16 but that was a little young. Just like my mum always said, their marriage wasn't working…she could take this anymore…well_ I_ sure as hell couldn't take it anymore. And right now as I'm thinking, lying on my bed in my room, they were _still _fighting on the other side of the wall, louder than my music.

I'd had enough.

Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I looked around the room. Double four poster bed, vanity table laden with makeup, an overflowing closet (I didn't like throwing things away), a double door window onto a small balcony floating fifteen stories above the bustling streets of New York City. I wondered if I'd ever sleep without the sounds of blaring horns and sirens. I don't think I could; I'd even put a recording of them on my iPod for god's sake…it was strangely comforting. So yeah, my room wasn't that crammed full of things as most teenagers, but this penthouse had never really felt like home to me. Lovely as it was; it wasn't homey. It was like the Vanderwoodson's penthouse in Gossip Girl…the type of place you'd see on the cover of a magazine or in a show room…the type that people would look at and admire, but could never imagine themselves living there…because it _wasn't_ homey…I guess because it wasn't a home. My mum's home was Mystic Falls or 'Dr Fells' house. My father's home was the office, the hotel room he'd basically bought at one of the top hotels in the city, or of course 'Andie Starr's flat. My home? My home was in Mystic Falls…not here. That's where I'd always been happiest.

There was a suitcase under my bed, a big black one with wheels…a typical suitcase, there's no need to describe it. I'd pulled it out into the room a while after they started shouting tonight, as I tended to do every time they went off on one. The Daily Domestic…that's what my friend said. Aalia Karim was my closest friend at school, and in New York. She was beautiful and rich and popular and everyone wanted to be her, like the Blair Waldorf of New York. I wasn't sure where all these Gossip Girl references were coming from. She had that little group of girls following her around constantly, trying to be her new best friend and she hated them…they were like infatuated lost puppies. Anyway, she was probably the only person I'd miss if I left…_when_ I left. It should be my parents…

Letting out a long sigh, I stood up, walking to my wardrobe and opening the doors, a few shoes falling out as their support was lost. I really needed to throw some of these things away. See I had a job; it wasn't amazing by any means, but I waitressed three or four nights a week at a diner round the block. Yes I got an allowance from my parents, but I didn't like feeling like they gave me everything; that I couldn't survive on my own. I paid my own phone bills, I bought my own clothes…I didn't ask for things from them. The only thing they paid for was my education, food, the house…but as parents that was their responsibility. I guess I was ungrateful, but I knew what they'd given me and I was thankful for all of it. I'd had a good childhood, as I'd said…but I just couldn't deal with it anymore. This wasn't my home and they gave me those things just because they had the money, my father had once told me that I was just another person living in the house…not their child, I was like a lodger. He'd been completely drunk when he'd said it, but it didn't take from the fact that it was absolutely true. They didn't care to be my parents and I didn't care to be their daughter. It wasn't that we didn't like each other…we just weren't a family like we used to be.

I began pulling out clothes, folding them and placing them on my bed. I liked order, and packing was strangely therapeutic. With Ben Howard's 'The Fear' playing on the speakers on my bed side table, I made my way through the many clothes. There was room for a lot so I took as much as I could. A few pairs of shoes, some jeans, leggings, tops, dresses, skirts, underwear of course. Everything I needed and something for all occasions. Unlike what many people thought, that I got all my clothes with my parents platinum AmEx card from the top designers, I actually bought a lot from charity shops and some of the better things from eBay (you can get nice clothes there). Of course not all my clothes, I did splash out occasionally. I mean, I loved buying shoes and dresses…and I had a lot of them. Pack, pack, packing…I sang along to the music as I did so, my iPod on shuffle so right now it had managed to put a load of White Lies song's together, 'Come Down' being the current song. My friends all thought my music taste was weird, since it was predominantly English…I listened to XFM via the internet…it was just better than everything else I thought. I mean, who else would call their breakfast show the 'Re-Fried Breakfast'…seriously.

Once the suitcase was packed; clothes, makeup, bathroom necessities et cetera, I zipped it up and pulled out another bag; just a dark navy gym bag. In that I put all wires and chargers, my white Apple MacBook, the book I was currently reading, another change of clothes since it would be a long drive. I almost forgot my purse in which was my driving licence, fake ID, passport, money, credit cards, insurance information…_everything_. I had two…I wasn't about to carry all that around with me. That slotted in the side pocket of the gym bag and I placed all the luggage by the door. One more look around the room, remembering to take the photos stuck around my mirror, tucking them into the bag. I'd never made this into a home; it was just where I lived. There wasn't anything to suggest it was permanent. So now that my things had mostly been removed, it just looked like a hotel room with someone staying in it. The few clothes left in the wardrobe etc.

Taking my iPod off the small fold-up speakers and putting them both in the bag, I paused, not hearing anything around the flat. It wasn't my intention to sneak out without a word, but I didn't especially want to see them tonight. Another deep breath and I slung the gym bag over my shoulder, making my way out into the dark main area of the flat, my suitcase wheeling silently behind me. I got to the kitchen, grabbing some paper and scrawling down a note to my parents. In short hand it just said that I couldn't deal with their arguing anymore; that I was an adult and was legally allowed to go. I got to the private lift beside the kitchen before there was a noise. I jumped at the sound of a deep bark, relief and guilt filling me at the same time as Saxon, my oversized puppy all black German Shepherd bounded around the corner, tongue flopping out of the side of his mouth. I laughed, "Sax! I almost forgot about you." I whispered, crouching as he trotted over, stuffing his nose into my hair and licking my cheek. "Ew…" I smiled. How could I forget my gorgeous puppy? He was only two years old and a present from my mum on my sixteenth birthday. He didn't like anyone but me, but then I guess German Shepherds get really attached to their owner, more so than any other breed. Well I was equally attached. "C'mon, we're going on a little trip."

His lead was hung up on the coat pegs so I grabbed it and attached it to his collar, telling him to sit and stay since his claws made such a racket and were sure to alert my parents. His bed was just a massive cushion really, easy to fold up and stick in a bin bag so easy enough to carry. And about ten minutes later we'd ridden the lift all the way down to the underground car park beneath the building. It wasn't the nicest place ever, but there was always a security guard there; tonight it was Jerome, a friend. My parents were always too self-absorbed to take the time to even acknowledge the people who worked in the building (or 'the help'), but I wasn't like them. I said goodbye to him, thanking him for everything. My car, a black Range Rover Sport. It wasn't my choice! It's my dad's old car, old being a three years…he just had to have the latest fashion. I happened to need a car and so I found myself with a great black beast; tinted windows, the lot. Of course my friends and Saxon loved it. I threw my bags into the boot and shut it before opening the passenger seat, my smaller bag went on the floor while Saxon somehow managed to leap all the way up onto the seat, scrambling a little as he underestimated the height and I had to push him a little, laughing quietly as he wagged his tail happily. Shutting that door, I made my way to the driver's seat, getting in and switching on the ignition.

Deep breath…here we go…I was finally getting out of here. It was easier since I turned 19, now that I didn't have to go to school anymore so I didn't have that tying me down. Had I left while school was on, my parents would have more reason to drag me back. Also since I'd turned 19 I now had access to a humongous trust fund, so university would be fine too. And even by myself I'd raised a fair amount of money. None of my friends understood why I even had a job…a job which I'd resigned from a few days ago, much to the regret of Mary-Anne who ran the place. But I couldn't just disappear could I?

The streets were surprisingly quiet…well…as quiet as they could ever be for New York City. But I managed to get out of Manhattan in under an hour which was a feat in itself. The windows were rolled down, Saxon's head stuck out…he'd always loved having the wind on his face…weird animal. I'd set my iPod to The Killer's album, plugged into the cars speakers, singing along quietly. About two hours out of the city, I pulled over by the side of the road, reaching for my Blackberry and dialling a familiar number, pausing the music in the car as I did so. She picked almost instantly and I heard the sound of talking and a heavy bass in the background, "Hot Shot! Where are you!?"

I smiled, "Hey Ally,"

"Hey Len," I could hear the smile in her voice, "We're at Traffic, you need to come it's amazing tonight! I swear I just saw Tyra Banks!" she shouted over the music.

"I can't…Aalia I did it…" I told her; she'd know exactly what I was talking about.

She was silent for a minute, only the sound of the club in the background, "Shit…" She said after a moment, "Are you kidding?"

"Nope, I'm currently two hours out of New York, car packed…the lot…I did it." I did feel bad for not telling her before, but we'd gone out last night and hell it had been a good night…I think I knew then that I was leaving today, but I hadn't said anything. Whenever I said anything I ended up not going.

"Wow…you've gone. I can't believe it! Thanks for telling me!" Under the amused tone I knew she was a little hurt…I'd grown up with her…I could literally read her like a book.

I sighed, leaning back in the seat and glancing over at Saxon who'd curled up in a ball on the seat, watching me with his little doe eyes…what a babe, "I'm sorry A. You know if I'd told you I wouldn't have done it and it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." I reached over and ran my fingers through his thick black coat; his fur was so soft and shiny…I was a little jealous to be honest. He was one good looking dog

"I understand…no worries. But I didn't get to say goodbye! We'll have to Skype." I laughed, agreeing. She lived not a block from the flat but we still Skyped every night…before we went out together every night that is…we were a little inseparable sometimes, "You'll have to call me all the time still. Have you kidnapped my baby?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "Yes, And Sax is _mine_!" At the sound of his name his ear pricked up, "Yes we're talking about you."

"No! You can't steal my baby! How am I meant to survive without some Saxxy Lovin'?!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure you'll manage. And you can come visit whenever I'm sure. You're dad does own a private jet after all."

"Well of course. Where are you going? Or don't you know yet? Please say California…I love that place! Even though it's on the other side of the country, I could come over and we could have the best holiday ever and it would be awesome. All those surfers…" She faded off and I could almost see that familiar dreamy look on her face.

Sigh, "I'm not going to California, I'm sorry. But we can go on a holiday there sometime." She let out a squeal of happiness at that and I laughed, "No I think I'm gonna go back to Mystic Falls." She'd understand that, I mean, sure it wasn't the most interesting place in the world, but I loved it and I had my friends there too. That is if they remembered me…which I kind of doubted…ah well…it would be nice to see my family anyway. Katherine and I looked strangely alike, not sure why but we'd always been quite close anyway, "I haven't been there in ages."

For a moment she didn't answer, "Well I think that'll be good for you. But you do realise that that'll be the first place Grayson and Miranda will look for you. They know you want to go back there."

I nodded, "Yeah…but I'm 19; we're adults now. I have no legal obligations to live with them. People can leave home at _sixteen_…I don't have to be there anymore and I don't _want_ to be there anymore. I wrote them a long letter so hopefully they'll realise that."

"You mean you didn't tell them you left?"

"Nope…they'd just had one of their domestics and my dad left. I think he was drunk and my mum went to her room. And I figured out a long time ago not to talk to either of them after a fight." The bruises said it all. I think I accepted that I should talk to them afterwards when my father back handed me across the face. Having been wearing a ring I still had the tiny white scar beneath my eye. It wasn't very noticeable luckily, but I knew it was there.

Yawning, I said, "Look, I need to keep going or this is going to take forever. I'll text you when I stop at a motel and when I get to Mystic Falls. Have fun tonight though."

"Sure, you better do. And it's just no fun without my Lennie!" She exclaimed, "Drive safe! And I love you!"

"Love you too A. Bye." I said before hanging up. I let out another sigh before setting off again, pressing on the accelerator a little more. Another hour, three hours from New York, I was halfway there. I found a motel on the outskirts of a small town, getting a room and locking up the car. When my father got it he had loads of extra security added to it so it was effectively impossible to break into or steal. Saxon came into the room with me, settling on his cushion by the side of the bed. Back at home I would let him sleep on my bed. I know it's not the most hygienic or polite thing in the world and most people would probably recoil at just the thought…but he was just so cute! And for a dog he was surprisingly clean. One of my parent's rules was that he had to be spotless whenever he entered the house so he had a fair amount of washes. Besides…one look at his face and it was impossible to resist; I just couldn't say no to him. But this wasn't my house and the man at the desk had been reluctant to let him in the room anyway.

By the time I lay down though, I was absolutely exhausted. Within seconds sleep had overcome me and I slipped through into a world of darkness. I had the same dream…nightmare, almost every night. Being caged…locked up with no escape. I was always trapped, just like how I was back in the city. But for once…it didn't come tonight. To sound cliché…this was like freedom. Escaping from my parents…it was freedom…and I was officially a cliché.

**So what do you think? Not really like anything I've done before but I was bored and the idea sprung into my head…please review and tell me what you think of it. **

**Not that it does anything but I'm going to throw in a disclaimer here. I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters…though a girl can dream. **

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**-M **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just saying thank you to all the favourites and followers etc. love you all :) I opened my e-mail..._40 new emails_ Holy crap! So thank youu **

By the time I got back on the road the next morning it was eleven o'clock. I'd had to give Saxon a quick walk and some food, and then find myself a shop to stock up on food. I now had a glove compartment stuffed full of every kind of mints imaginable. Then, since the car was complete with a mini fridge under the radio bit (whatever it was called) and in the centre console, I had a Galaxy chocolate bar (only the best) and a bottle of Lucozade Sport, Raspberry flavour. The journey should be about four more hours since I'd managed to forget that I was only halfway to Richmond, Virginia. To get to Mystic Falls there was another hour on top of that, not leaving time to get lost…which I definitely would. The Sat-Nav built into the car was beyond useful.

When we finally reached Richmond I parked the car again, opening the roof window a little so Saxon could breathe before getting out and locking it up. I was always very aware of locking the car. As big, monstrous and unsubtle as it was…I'd grown to like it. I found an off-license in one row of shops about bought the nicest bottle of wine they had for Jenna and Alaric. If my parents had taught me anything it was never to turn up empty handed…basic manners. And mum always went on about how Jenna definitely appreciated a bottle of wine. My aunt was just like another one of us 'kids'…however much she embarrassed Katherine and Jeremy…we all found her hilarious.

Saxon didn't appreciate being left on his own.

Before re-entering Mystic Falls for the first time in five years, I pulled in by the side of the road, taking a minute. I'd never been here on my own; always with at least my mum. I'd spoken to Caroline Forbes a couple of times over the years, but not that much. I barely remembered what any of them looked like; aside from their hair colour and at least with Damon his eye colour. That boy had eyes you could not forget. Well…I guess I couldn't call him 'boy' anymore…he was 21. I wondered what they all looked like now; what they were all like. Where they still friends; inseparable like they had been five years ago? Was Damon still the 'older brother' who didn't associate himself with the 'Scooby-Gang' as he'd called them? I'd only ever spent summers with them; many whole summers…but somehow I was part of that group. The one that went away…but always came back.

Eventually Saxon got annoyed at the lack of wind in his face and stood up to whack me with his tail and I laughed, "Alright! Jheeze you're one impatient dog." And off we went again…past the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, past the entrance to the mile long drive through the forest leading to the Salvatore Boarding House, the home of so many memories. A little way beyond that we began to pass white panel houses; typical ones of small American towns, with white picket fences and long perfectly green lawns. When we reached the centre of town I spotted the Mystic Bar and Grill, as I remembered it was one of the main hang-outs in town. And then finally, _finally, _the voice on the Sat-Nav called the arrival of our destination.

I parked on the other side of the road to the house. It was just like all the others, with the long lawn and the wrap around porch, white wooden panels coating the building. Through the downstairs windows I could just make out Jenna and Jeremy in the living room…was that Jeremy? Five years was a long time when you were growing up. He was three years younger than me so would be 16 now…when I'd last seen him he was a scrawny little eleven year old. I looked down at Saxon who was watching me with an expectant expression. Whoever said animals didn't have expressions was greatly mistaken, "You want to get out?" I questioned. I wasn't the only person to talk to my dog! "Well not yet, just stay put and I'll let you out in a little. It's bad enough I'm just turning up, I can't spring a dog on them too." I muttered, looking back at the house. I didn't have their number so I couldn't call them to warn them. Hopefully they wouldn't mind. I mean, Jenna had been e-mailing my mum all the time begging her to come back. I don't know why she hadn't.

One last deep breath and I got out of the car, locking up and slowly making my way across the street. I hadn't exactly dressed up, but I had put a little effort into what I'd be wearing the first time I saw them in five years. My black low rise skinny jeans were paired with a black tank top with a maroon baggy crop top over it. Finally some black suede ankle boot wedges, about four inches high. I wasn't especially tall so I tended to wear heels a lot, and these were impossibly comfortable. You could say I looked like a city girl…but I was…

Breathe…knock on the door. I glanced back at the car to see Saxons' dark head watching me through the half open window, ears pricked and head slightly tilted…he was just too cute. And then the door was opening and there stood Jenna, the polite smile on her face faded quickly into absolute shock, "Hey Aunt Jenna…" I said, a little nervous, but then a huge grin broke out over her face and she let out a squeal, dragging me into a hug.

"Elena!" she exclaimed, pulling me back, her hands framing my face as she examined me, top to toe, "Jesus Christ someone's grown up!"

I laughed quietly, shrugging a little, "That does happen," Just then someone else appeared behind my aunt. She was about the same age as me, her brown hair long and curled…that was Katherine. She was always considered the 'pretty' one out of the group, and apparently that hadn't changed.

"Oh my god! Elena!" She yelled, pulling me into another hug, "You're back! And here I was thinking you'd forgotten all about us!"

There seemed a permanent smile on all of our faces as they dragged me into the house, the door clicking shut behind us. Saxon was not going to be happy. Inside I found Jeremy…yes the same one I'd seen through the window and hell he really had filled out. Being a sixteen year old boy he was too cool to give a hug so a smile had to do and I responded in kind, amused by it all. This was all so surreal; being in this house again. My aunt and cousin guided me through to the kitchen, sitting me down at the island in the middle and set about making tea, drowning me in questions as they did so, "So are you with your parent's? I tell you I sure wasn't expecting a visit! Miranda never sounded exactly enthusiastic about it. I think the city got to her head."

I shrugged, "No I'm not with them. It's just me, though I'm sure they send their love."

She quirked an eyebrow in question, "Are you trying to tell me that they don't know you're here?" There was a small smile on her face, also Katherine's, as they watched me expectantly.

Wincing a little, "There's a small chance…though they've probably figured it out by now."

A steaming mug of tea appeared in front of me and they both slid into the chairs on the other side of the table, eager expressions of their faces…gossip was on it's way. "Explain…tell us _everything_." See what I'd said about Jenna basically being another child?

I smiled, taking a sip of the tea, "Well I left…finally. They argue all the time and it's just not nice to be around. So I packed my bags and left…ending up here." I explained, pretty briefly.

"You mean they left the honeymoon stage?" Jenna asked, sounding like she couldn't believe it.

Nodding, I said, "Definitely. But when you call my mum and she asks if I'm here, tell her not to come and get me. Because I have no plans on going back." I told her and she grinned.

"Well of course! Small town life is by far the best you'll ever get."

Katherine shook her head, "No…do not believe that!" Laughing I nodded, "Seriously it's horrible! Alright for a while, but I am so jealous of you and you're living in New York!" Out of everyone, Katherine was the one I knew would be moving to the city; she just wasn't the type to spend her life in a small town. She wanted more…she _needed_ more than that.

"But what about you guys? Everything good here? I haven't spoken to anyone here in years."

They both seemed to think for a minute, "Yeah everything's fine. I don't think anything too big has happened in a while. Unless you count Vicki Donavan getting expelled for dealing drugs at school…" Now that made me laugh…in shock really. Matt's little sister had always been a little too self-important, even when she was younger. She was always the lead role in the school play or the leader in her little group. "After I found that out I made Jeremy break if off with her." Jenna told me in her mature mother voice which was so strange it just served to amuse us.

"Basically the answer is no, small town life is as uneventful as ever."

We talked for about two hours longer; perfectly content to just sit there any catch up on everything. Jenna said that Ric was at work and wouldn't be back until later. He was a History teacher at Mystic Falls High School, where all of them had gone. Apparently Jeremy was taking a 'sick' day. Jenna said I had to stay for dinner and if I knew anything about her cooking…well…she'd never get a Michelin star to put it lightly, "So how long do you think you're staying for?" Katherine asked as Jenna began cutting up some red peppers for the meal.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to go back to New York and I thought about staying here for a while. Maybe renting a flat or something-"

"Nonsense!" Jenna interrupted, "You'll stay here with us. We have a spare room that needs to be used."

I hesitated for a minute, "Um…thanks…but it's not just me…"

Both of their eyes snapped back to me, knowing smiles on their faces as they both assumed I had some boyfriend with me or something, "Ooh who's the lucky guy?" Oh god.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "No…I have a dog. Who's very big, very young, and can be very clingy."

Apparently they were dog fans because the next thing I knew they were both demanding to meet him. Sigh, I led them out to my car, squeals erupting from them as they spotted him. Oh. My. God. I couldn't help but laugh as I unlocked the car, the second I opened the door he'd leapt out and was running in circles around us, tail wagging uncontrollable. "Ahh he is so cute! Oh my days! What's his name! I want him!"

This is what I had to cope with for the next however many days?! "This is Saxon." I told them and at the sound of his name he scrambled to my side, sitting down, tail still shaking his entire body, eyes staring up at me adoringly.

"He is the cutest dog I have seen in my entire life." Katherine announced, leaning down and stroking his head which of course he loved, "Aww!"

This was going to be interesting.

I ended up not having a say in where I stayed. By the time Alaric had arrived home Jenna had made up the guest room and told Jeremy to put my bags up there. He'd shrugged off my objections that I could do it, instead smirking at me and telling me to go back to the kitchen while he did the physical 'mans' work. Clearly a joke and I laughed, shaking my head before returning to the kitchen. After an early dinner Katherine dragged me upstairs and showed me the guest room. It was perfect; a double bed, dresser, wardrobe and a window seat; even a tiny en suite shower room. She sat on my bed, looking through my iPod as we talked, catching up on all the things that the parents didn't need to hear. Saxon had curled up at the foot of the bed where I'd put his bed for now, perfectly happy with his head rested on his front paws. I was sorting my things into the wardrobe at the same time, "So what about all the others? Still friends?"

She shrugged, "Yeah; Caroline and Tyler are going out, then Bonnie's doing out with Jer…weird I know but they're quite cute. I'm with Stefan and then there's Damon." She explained nonchalantly, leaning back against the headboard and switching songs again.

"What do you mean 'and then there's Damon'?" I asked, curious.

Another shrug, "Well he doesn't really talk to us anymore. He's an arrogant dickhead but I guess he has every reason to be. The man is _fine_! Every girl in school wants to be with him…no…every female in the _state_ wants to be with him. And all the guys of course want to be him. If I wasn't with Stefan…" I laughed, a little surprised. I mean, he'd always been good looking…but that did surprise me a little, "He refuses to actually get a girlfriend though. Don't get me wrong, he has girls all the time, literally a different one each week, but never a relationship."

I nodded, finishing with my clothes and pushing the suitcase under the bed, "I guess none of them will really remember me."

"You kidding? Everyone remembers _you_! You're the only one Damon actually liked for starters. And you're one of us! Just because we haven't heard from you in years doesn't mean that's changed." I sat down on the bed, pulling out my laptop and switching it on, "Nice computer. I'm stuck with some shitty piece of crap from mum's office."

I laughed, shrugging, "I needed it." Another thing that I'd paid for myself, but that was done with the money from the waitressing. I opened up Facebook, logging on and Katherine slid over to look at the screen.

"I didn't know you had Facebook!" She exclaimed, "Add me now bitch!"

"Who doesn't?" I smirked, ignoring all the notifications to find her page. "Who is _that_?" I asked, pointing to the man with her in her profile picture. He was a little taller than her with light brown hair and emerald green eyes, all together pretty good looking. He had his arm around Katherine's waist and her around his neck as they looked into the camera, clearly at a party from the sight of the red party cups in their hands.

"That would be Stefan."

"Wow…" I sure wasn't expecting that, "See I remember all of you guys as thirteen, fourteen year olds…"

She laughed, nodding, "Same with you. And you were some scraggy kid." Now that was definitely true. I went onto my profile, finding comment after new comment after tagged photo. That was the thing about being Aalia's best friend; you were suddenly popular, no matter what your social 'status', you were now at the top. She was the Queen…literally. And so because she liked you, all her friends now liked you…weird. You'd expect her to be a complete bitch, which she somehow wasn't. "Someone's popular. _Jesus_! You have over two thousand friends!"

"Yeah…" I muttered, "My best friend's really popular…kinda filters down." I shrugged, and looked through the comments, finding a few from Aalia when she was apparently drunk, "This is her." Going onto her page, I pointed towards the friend count…"_Five_ thousand. And the funny thing is she doesn't even know half of them."

"God you live in another _world_." She muttered, pulling the computer to her and flicking through my photos. "I mean, I thought _I _was popular."  
I couldn't help but laugh, "You are. It's just we live in a city and go out so often. I get friend requests all the time but I don't know half the people. And I only accept if we have over 50 mutual friends." It was our policy; otherwise it was just randomers who we'd never met.

"So you're like a socialite?"

"I guess so."

"When you go back to New York I'm coming with you."

"Deal."

She grinned happily, "Well tomorrow I'm taking you out. Lunch at the Grill; I'll tell everyone to be there so you can see them again."

"Alright, that'll be nice." I said, breaking off into a yawn, "I'm knackered, might go to sleep."

"Sure, see you in the morning."

We both said our goodnights before she left the room. It didn't take me long to get ready for bed, letting out a sign of relief as I finally curled up under the duvets. Just before I drifted off I felt a weight on the bed as Saxon came to curl up beside me. "Sax…" I groaned, "No, bad dog." I swear he growled at me…rude. But I was too tired to do anything about it, falling asleep before I knew it. And once again…the dream didn't come.

**Chapter Two finished. Good? Bad? Tell me tell me. I'm not very happy with it but hopefully the next chapter will be better. **

**Just thinking about it, I'm going to guess (because not even I know) that they're in a gap year…or maybe the beginning of the summer holidays. Anyway, they're not at school…let's not read too much into it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Thank you**

**-M**


	3. Chapter 3

**MG – 3**

The Grill was exactly as I remembered it. Full of people; families having lunch, friends meeting up, people playing darts, snooker…anything. For a Friday lunch time it was surprisingly busy, but then it was just gone three so not really lunch time anymore. What can I say? None of us were early risers! I'd put on the same jeans and shoes as yesterday, with instead a thin black knitted slightly cropped jumper over the same black tank top. I didn't wear a lot of colour. My hair was done up in a high, messy ponytail to get out of my face and I had the usual make-up on. So all in all I didn't look totally disastrous.

Katherine was leading me towards one of the louder booths where five people around our age were sat, all laughing at something or other. Two girls and three boys, one of which I recognized from Katherine's picture as Stefan. To his left I figured the dark haired guy was Tyler Lockwood, then Caroline Forbes with her bouncy blonde curls, Bonnie Bennett with her caramel skin and then Matt Donovan, looking like the typical jock in a red and white varsity jacket. When we reached the table they all called greetings to Katherine, Stefan got up and pulled her into close hug, pulling her back down to sit next to him but she resisted, tugging on my hand to pull me closer, "Guys, this is-"

"Oh my god!" Caroline suddenly yelled, somehow pushing her way out of the booth and launching herself at me, a massive grin on her face and I didn't quite know what to do.

"-Elena Gilbert." Katherine finished, a smirk on her face, as Caroline stepped back, just about bouncing in her excitement as the others all got up with shouts of shock and happiness, pulling me into hug after hug. Once again I was hit with déjà vu, not sure what was going on but the smile wouldn't go no matter.

A few minutes later I found myself sitting at the booth between Caroline and Bonnie, for the second time answering questions and questions. Why was I here? Why hadn't I come back for so long? How was I? Et cetera, et cetera. For hours it seemed we talked; laughing and joking. I'd almost forgotten just how much I'd missed spending time with them. However long had passed, it still felt the same; easy like we didn't even have to try. I'd missed it. Back in New York, unless it was at either the flat or Aalia's house with close friends, we always had to keep up appearances. We had reputations and we could ruin them. Anything we did, everyone would know about it by the next day. So we always had to be careful, because everyone had camera's…there was so much pressure. Here? No-one but Katherine now knew what it was like, so I didn't have to worry.

They were all going to Stefan's later that night and insisted I come along. See I could tell that by the time I got back to the Saltzman's (as I called the house), Saxon was going to hate me. Yes I left him at the flat all the time, but he was used to that. Here I'd brought him to a whole other state to people he didn't know and left him. He will not be pleased. But at least they liked dogs; my parents discovered that after they'd given Saxon to me, they didn't like dogs…too bad for them.

So a while we left the grill, planning to go back to the Boarding House straight away. Katherine and I had come in my car (which she was obsessed with already) and so we gave Tyler and Caroline a lift too. Tyler, being a guy, loved cars and this was the epitome of a city car…stuck out like a sore thumb round here but he loved it, almost begging me to let him drive it some time. I said yes…but I was hesitant…whatever I said, I loved and needed that car.

It was strange, pulling up outside the massive Boarding House again after so many years. Inside and out it looked exactly the same. They were all so comfortable here that even though we got here before Stefan and the others, they just walked straight in and made themselves at home. Caroline and Tyler sat down on one of the sofas while Katherine made her way to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a glass of something. The others arrived not five minutes after us, having picked up some provisions on the way. And so the evening quickly became a movie night; just like we used to have all the time. This was another thing we couldn't have in New York. I mean, people ask you what you're doing on a Friday night, we _have_ to say that we're going to some club or other…not that we're going to have a movie night. It was just so different here…so much nicer.

We started with 'Ten Things I Hate About You' at Caroline's insistence, merely to see Heath Ledger and the impossibly cute young Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Next came the 'man' film, which typically was "Fast and Furious". About halfway through I realised I'd left my phone in my car and quietly slipped out unnoticed. I drew in a long breath at the fresh air. _Clean, fresh_ air…didn't get _that_ in the city. I unlocked my car and slid into the front seat, leaving the door open as I leant across to the glove compartment to retrieve a mint, then my phone from the centre console before leaning back in the seat and closing my eyes, bathing in the relief of just being here…being free. Even though it was dark and I should have noticed the headlights, I barely acknowledged the other car pulling up beside mine. Not even the sound of gravel crunching under the newcomers shoes. I did, however, hear his voice,

"You alright there?" My eyes snapped open at the velvet-like voice, looking over to the man...no…the _Adonis_ standing a few metres away. Jesus he was gorgeous! Black, raven hair and piercing, bottomless ice blue eyes; like emerald pools. He was head to toe in black…I knew exactly who he was.

"Damon…" I managed to say, very quietly and seemingly in amazement.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "See that's not fair. You know who I am but I don't know who you are." He said with a cocky smirk, walking closer so he could lean against the open car door, looking over the car then me and I couldn't help but shiver under his gaze, "And by the looks of your car…and you…you're not from round here. I would remember _you_."

"Good guess." I said, smiling a little as I straightened up in the seat.

"Do I get a name? A beautiful stranger sitting in my driveway I think I deserve a name."

Holy shit. I laughed because otherwise I would have melted. God damn he was arrogant…I could tell that straight away. Before I could say anything though, another voice sounded from the doorway, "Elena?" I looked up to see Bonnie standing by the door, watching with a small frown on her face. I tried not to notice the shocked look on Damon's face as he stared at me, "You coming back in?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just coming." She gave a small smile, frowning at Damon before retreating back into the house. I slid out of the car, shutting the door and clicking the lock button on the key, turning back to face the elder Salvatore.

"Elena…? As in Elena Gilbert?" He asked after a moment's silence. I nodded, not saying a word as he just stared at me, disbelief in his eyes, "But-"

"I came back." I said simply, not sure what else to say.

He seemed speechless, "We haven't seen you for five years." I smiled a little, almost nervous, "And now you're just back…with your parents?"

I shook my head quickly, "No…they're still in New York." I said, glancing down at my phone screen, "And would you look at that, missed calls from just them." It had taken them long enough. I'd been gone for almost three days and I get _two_ missed calls…_two_. Well…I guess it's better than one. Except its one from each of them…really feeling the love parents.

"They don't know you're here?"

"Probably figured it out by now." I said and he gave a small smirk.

He was quiet for another minute, "You've changed a lot."

"So have you." Nothing but the truth. "I should go back inside…they're watching 'Fast and the Furious'…wouldn't want to miss another car chase." I said, clearly lacking any enthusiasm. It was nice to be here and all…but of all films to watch? I couldn't complain, I'd seen it so many times before. Aalia had an unhealthy obsession with Paul Walker…which was understandable, not gonna lie.

He smirked, nodding and we both made our way inside. He let me go through the door first and I smiled, knowing he was right behind me as we re-entered the parlour where the film was coming to an end. "And she returns…" Caroline called with a smile on her face. There were a series of 'Hey Damon's' to which he just responded with a nod, heading to the bar and pouring himself a glass of what looked like Bourbon. I watched in amusement as he did so…he was only 21. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed me watching but I just smirked, shaking my head a little as I looked back towards the screen. 21 year old alcoholic.

By the time the movie finished it was almost eleven thirty and the alcohol had magically emerged. Before I knew it we were deep into a game of 'Never Have I Ever', drinking if you'd done it as usual. I hadn't played this game in so long since the people I would play it with in New York, we all knew what everyone had done…here however. Everyone had moved onto the floor, sitting around the big square coffee table. Even Damon had joined, sitting on the corner adjacent to me. Right now it was Bonnie's go, clearly the most innocent of the bunch, "Never have I ever…met a celebrity." Only Damon and I drank for that and they all looked at us expectantly and in amazement, "Oh my god who?!" she demanded.

I looked at Damon who shrugged, "Kim Kardashian." There were whoops from the boys and I just laughed.

"I knew you were going to say something like that." So typical, and he looked so proud of himself.

"What about you Elle?" Katherine asked from the other side of the table.

I thought for a minute, "Urm…there are a few…I met Scarlet Johansson a few months ago," Jealous looks from the boys, "Ryan Reynolds…I want to marry him…urm…Rihanna…"

"Jesus how many are there?! How do you meet these people?" Bonnie exclaimed but Katherine answered for me.

"Dude she lives in New York. And you're shit popular. Yeah I was stalking your facebook last night."

I laughed, shaking my head, "I'm really not. We just go out a lot. And the clubs we go to are popular."

"But you're 19…" Bonnie questioned, confused and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fake ID."

Everyone fell into a thoughtful silence for a minute before Caroline spoke, "Never have I ever had a threesome." Everyone laughed at the outburst and to tell the truth I wasn't surprised when Damon drank…but Katherine?

I gaped at her, "Katherine Saltzman…"

She grinned impishly, shrugging, "Never have I ever done drugs." She announced and me, Damon, Tyler, Stefan and Caroline drank, "Wow…Caroline _you've _done drugs and _I _haven't!?"

The blonde girl just smiled, "Blame Artie Brims, he gave me weed when I just wanted a cigarette." Tyler laughed and pulled her closer as she put on her little pouty face.

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs." Matt said and everyone laughed just at the idea.

Only I drank at that and everyone looked at me with curious and perhaps judgemental expressions, sigh, "Not like that!" I exclaimed, "By police…they thought I was someone else." Clearly they needed more of an explanation than that, "I was going for a run one night, hood up, headphones in…couldn't hear a thing. So I didn't realise the police car behind me actually wanted _me_ to stop. So I kept on running and the next thing I know I'm being slammed against some brick wall and handcuffed by some huge policeman. Not cool…they did apologize though. And I was too nice to sue them for assault." I explained with a small smile, my hand absentmindedly moving to my shoulder where the small scar was from the bricks scraping my skin.

"Wow." That's all I got.

The game went on and by midnight everyone but Damon and I were more than a little past sober. Bonnie was passed out on the sofa and Caroline was close to following. I knew they were all fine to stay the night, but I didn't really feel comfortable doing so…besides I had to get back to Saxon. It was then that Tyler decided on Truth or Dare and I sighed…I should really go soon. Everyone else was up for it, even though it went straight to the worse stuff. Stefan dared a very drunk Matt to streak which he did so, running around the house like a madman in absolutely nothing. He then dared Tyler to down a half bottle of vodka, which luckily was a very small bottle but it didn't do his awareness any good. Caroline, who'd been munching away at a loaf of bread to try and sober herself a little, ended up having to make out with Matt and then Katherine had to give Stefan a lap dance which neither of them minded too much. I thought I'd avoided it all when Tyler found me, leaning against the sofa a few feet from Damon who was clearly just amused at the whole situation. "Damon!" He called and the elder Salvatore looked up in expectation, "I d-dare _you_…to kiss Lena G!" Everyone who was semi-aware gave cheers of agreement and I sighed, flushing red. It had to be me didn't it…and it just had to be him. Of all of them!

I glanced over at him at the same time that he looked at me, one eyebrow raised. He was closer than I'd thought because without moving his hand had moved to the side of my face and his face was moving closer. I didn't realise that I myself moved forward too but suddenly his lips were on mine. I blamed it on the alcohol, but as his hand cradled the back of my head, stopping me from moving back, my hand combed through his soft raven hair. We only broke apart at the sound of wolf-whistles and I moved quickly back to my original seat, flushing slightly. Why the hell were their fireworks!? There couldn't be fireworks. I could feel his gaze on the side of my face and after a second I glanced back at him, a small smile resting on his lips…not that smirk from earlier…no, a real smile.

This was so not happening…this could _not_ be happening. Not an hour and I already liked the guy. No…I liked him the minute I saw him! What the hell was wrong with me?! For about half an hour more I watched the games go on and the group one by one passing out until it was just Damon, Katherine and I left conscious…I couldn't exactly call any of us sober but at least I could walk in a straight line. I let out a sigh and stood up, shaking slightly, "You coming back Kat?" I asked, pulling on my jumper.

They both looked at me in confusion, "What? No…stay." My cousin mumbled, reaching out towards me before realising that I was five metres away across a table and her arm wasn't quite long enough.

"Well I'm gonna head back." She nodded and slumped back down onto Stefan's chest, almost immediately falling asleep.

I smirked at the sight, glancing at Damon to see him standing up, "You know you can stay too. And you've been drinking; you shouldn't drive."

He sounded worried, "I'll be fine. I've driven in worse conditions, trust me."

Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "Worse conditions than being drunk?"

I nodded, smiling a little, "It was necessary at the time." The one serious, dangerous thing that had happened to me over the past few years. Not just me though, Aalia as well. Going out so often and getting drunk was bound to land us in some difficult situations and while normally we could handle them, sometimes we weren't so lucky. This one occasion was an ex-boyfriend of mine turned stalker. I know…unbelievable but it happened. Long story short, he didn't like it when I got a new boyfriend a few months later and decided to kidnap Aalia. This sounds like some hostage movie but I swear it happened. He called me and I did what he said; finding my best friend in his apartment, unconscious from when he'd knocked her out. She doesn't remember what happened at all, but he was there. Basically there was lots of shouting and he had a knife but I got Aalia out of there more or less unharmed. So the driving in bad conditions was because I had a bloody wound in my side but I had to get both of us to hospital. Hence the small blood stain on the edge of the driver's seat in my car. He got arrested and all was fine but it was definitely an experience. No matter how I say it, that story will never sound like it actually happened.

He walked with me all the way to my car, even opening the door for me as I got into the drivers seat, "You sure you don't want to stay?"

"I can't. I have to get back to Saxon and it's only my second night here." I said, putting the key in the ignition.

"Saxon?"

I smiled, forgetting that no-one really knew, "My very clingy dog. He doesn't like being abandoned. I think he might kill me when I get back."

He smirked, leaning against the open door, "Well I hope not, we have some lost time to catch up on. Five summers worth." Now why where there butterflies in my stomach as he said that! I was acting like a school girl for god's sake.

Nodding, I switched on the radio quietly and rolled down the window, "Is that a promise?"

"Starting from tomorrow." He said confidently and I raised an eyebrow in question.

"What's happening tomorrow?"

He shut the door, crossing his arms instead on the window, his face hovering not a foot from mine, "I'm taking you out, obviously." He was just so cocky! I could not get over it.

"Oh really? Do I have a say in this?"

"Nope."

I thought for a minute, setting my hands on the cool leather of the wheel and looking at my manicured nails like they were interesting, "Well…you should know…I'm not easy like that. I'm no-one's weekly conquest."

I took the satisfaction of taking in his surprised expression before it sank into a smile, "I can tell. Do I need to prove my good intentions?"

"You can start on it tomorrow." He laughed quietly, pushing himself a step back from the door, "Goodnight Damon."

"Drive safe Lena."

**I just changed the ages so that Elena is 19 and Damon's 21…but Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt etc are all 17/18 and Jeremy is 16. She never went to school with them so it didn't matter so much. So yeah…may have missed a few earlier on but and I can't honestly remember if that effects the plot at all but just try and ignore it **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And again I will ask you to please, please, please review. Thank you**

**-M **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Before I start I just have to say, I lost this chapter when I got my computer rebooted or whatever so I'm writing this around the time I'm writing chapter 15…so you might get a few spoilers for later chapters and I apologise for any continuity errors…blame the bloody virus that killed my poor VAIO.**

Damon didn't fail in fulfilling his promise to take me out. At ten in the morning I received a text telling me that I'd be picked up at exactly eight o'clock that evening by the hottest man I will ever meet (his words not mine) for dinner. Dress code? No…absolutely nothing. Guys just didn't get it did they? You had to give us some kind of guidance when taking us on a 'surprise' date (not that this was a date) before we wear a dress and heels to go…I don't know…scuba-diving.

I spent the day around the house with Jenna, helping her to make dinner as Ric had some work friends around that night. I guess it was a good thing I was going out…yes they'd ensured I was completely welcome and all but I couldn't help but feel that I was intruding a little. Either way, they were getting their normal back for a night. I loved to bake so I was in charge of the pudding…a New York Cheesecake…only the best.

At six o'clock Katherine dragged me upstairs to prepare for my 'date'…I think her and Caroline together were more excited than I was, not to say I wasn't. Word of this dinner had spread quickly through the group; I got texts from Bonnie and Caroline to say 'good luck's' and 'have fun's'…although Bonnie's seemed more sarcastic. I don't think she liked Stefan's brother much.

It didn't take me two hours to get ready…I wasn't one of those girls. Katherine lounged on my bed on my computer as I selected an outfit and did my makeup, chatting animatedly about how 'cute a couple' Damon and I would make, "Jesus Kat, I only got here a few days ago, this isn't a date."

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Like hell it's not a date. You clearly don't know Damon that well…yet. He doesn't take girls for dinner…he picks them up at bars or clubs and kicks them out once he's done with them. But he's taking you…for _dinner_. He likes you! This is amazing!"

I gaped at her for a minute, midway through curling my eyelashes, "You're really not painting a great picture. You make him sound like a womanising jackass."

"He _is_ a womanising jackass." She sighed at my exasperated expression, "Why do you think crazy-feminist Bonnie hates him so much? But you're different…he's different with you. Sure it's only been a day or whatever but I can tell these things."

I laughed quietly, finishing with the curler and starting on the mascara. Somehow I'd managed to get pretty long and thick eyelashes so I didn't have to go through the hassle of using fake ones, but mascara was a girl's best friend, "Well if this is a disaster I blame you."

"Trust me it won't be. You two have chemistry." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, switching to the next song on the speakers and smiling as Theme Parks 'Two Hours' played.

"It's not a date Katherine." I sang, switching eyes.

"Yes it is Elena." She responded in the same tone before an idea jumped into her head and she gasped, "Oh my god…you're in a relationship on Facebook. Elena…"

Apparently I was being stalked again, "Stop stalking me Katherine!" I laughed, looking over at her cautious expression…I clearly had to explain myself, "I haven't got a boyfriend…I don't cheat. I just changed it because some guy was getting on my nerves…need to change it back."

"What's his name?"

Sigh, "Jacob Finch."

A moment passed, "Holy shit he's hot!"

"Katherine…Stefan! And he's also a creep."

"Fair enough." We fell back into a comfortable silence as I stood up to change. I pulled on a black panelled bodycon skirt with a zip at the back over some black tights and tucked in a sheer off-white shirt with a black collar. Of course that required nice underwear since it was just visible so I settled with a burgundy bra with lace detailing. Then finally some suede black lace-up ankle boots with a thick 12cm heel. I liked my heels… Pulling my hair up into a high pony tail with a slight bump at the top, I glanced in the mirror, feeling pretty content with it before finishing with a layer of red lipstick.

"You look hot." I glanced at my cousin and laughed, shaking my head a little, "You do! Your legs! I want them. Damon won't know what hit him…and you said this wasn't a date. You don't try so hard for dates."

"It's not a date!"

The doorbell rang at 8:06…not that I was watching the clock or anything…though Katherine clearly was. Every time a minute ticked past she'd say 'he's three minutes late'…She was hovering in the front room, 'casually' flicking through a magazine as I made my way to the door, surreptitiously checking in the mirror before pulling it open. My eyes widened slightly as I took him in, dressed as normal in head to two black but he just looked so good it was hardly fair. I felt myself blush a little as his striking blue eyes slowly travelled up and down my body, and then finally back to my face, "Hey."

I smiled, leaning against the door slightly, "Hey."

"You ready to go?"

I nodded, stepping back a little to get my leather jacket from the hooks behind the door, then the black clutch off the side, "All ready."

Katherine sent me a wink to which in only rolled my eyes and smiled, waving goodbye as I pulled the door shut beside me. He surprised me with a kiss on my cheek, his hand on my waist and a smirk on his face, "You look gorgeous."

Feeling my cheeks heating up slightly, I looked down to hide it, earning a smile on his half, "Charmer you. Don't look so bad yourself."

"I know."

"Cocky much."

"_Very much_."

I rolled my eyes, not doubting him for a second but keeping that to myself. As he led me down the long pathway to his car, I was very aware of the fact that Katherine (and probably Jenna) were watching from the front window and, as he held open the door for me to get in, shutting it and rounding to the other side, I glanced back up to the house, seeing the two figures darting out of sight and laughed quietly…some people.

He took me to an Italian restaurant about a ten minute drive from the house. It wasn't in an area I'd been to before, not particularly busy but as soon as we stepped inside we were met with a wall of sound and energy. I loved places like this…in the least suspecting places and you'd find this little oasis of perfection. The dim lighting and candles on the tables certainly made for a romantic atmosphere (something I tried my best to ignore) and the waiter guided us to a booth in one of the quieter corners…typical. It wasn't that I wasn't interested in him…hell I was, but I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying here…I didn't want to start anything if I was just going to leave next week.

Conversation flowed easier than I had expected; just as easy as it was to talk to Ollie, Marcus of Luke…I felt like I'd known him for years and I guess I had. All those things that Katherine had said in my room flew out of me head…all nerves of him being a relentless womaniser and the like. Maybe he was…maybe he didn't like relationships…but right now, here with me…he didn't come across like that. I decided to go right ahead and say it, "Katherine mentioned you weren't really a relationship kind of guy…you like your one night stands." I said, popping a piece of pasta in my mouth.

He smirked with that knowing look on his face, "I guess so; I don't do relationships." He paused for a fraction of a moment, looking up at me with an almost thoughtful expression, "Never been the right person." The words hung in the gap between us, our eyes locked and that pleasant tension building before he broke it again, "What about you?"

I sighed, setting down my knife and taking a sip from the massive glass of wine, "You mean relationships?" He nodded and I shrugged slightly, "I've had a few…longest two years but that was ages ago. Nothing serious recently." He smiled a little at that, taking another bite from his pizza, "The occasional one nighter."

He laughed at that, shaking his head, "I didn't think you were the type."

Raising an eyebrow, I replied, "Is that an insult? I'm not trashy."

His eyes widened a little before he recognised the jest, "Merely pointing out that you don't come across as one of those 'trashy' girls. And you're not…that's no insult."

Laughing quietly, I nodded, taking another sip, "Good save."

"Thank you." I rolled my eyes, knowing that the smile on my face wasn't going anywhere, the same with him, "I have to admit you've had a few stalkers on Facebook recently. Caroline and Katherine are completely in awe of your city-ness." I gave him an amused but questioning look, wondering where he was going with this, "According to Blondie you _are_ in a relationship."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm not! Katherine asked me this like two hours ago. I'm not going out with anyone; if I was I wouldn't be here with you now…I don't cheat."

Now that just slipped out…no thought to what it sounded like and he smiled a little at the suggestion, "And this would be cheating?"

Sigh, "Well I'd be having a practically candle-lit dinner with another guy…Not to say that that is what this is…"

Another silence followed as he chewed and swallowed a mouthful of pizza, not taking his eyes off me, "Well if you want it to be…I wouldn't be opposed to that."

My eyes widened a little, not expecting the turn…though I probably should have due to the unprecedented sexual tension. I drank some more wine, "I don't think I wouldn't mind too much."

His mouth stretched into a wide smile at that, nodding once, "Okay…so this is a date."

"I guess so." A matching smile…

He swallowed another bite, "In that case I think this would be my first _ever_ date."

At that my eyebrows rose in pleasant surprise, laughing quietly at the strangeness of that idea, "Aw you're a date virgin." Now that received a definite mock-glare…I don't think he liked the term but it only served to amuse me, "Don't worry, we've all been there."

"Elena-"It came as an almost growl and I laughed, shaking my head and finishing the wine. He took the chance to change the subject…or backtrack it more like, "So why _are_ you in a relationship on Facebook if you're not?"

Laughing quietly at the move, I took another bite, "To get this guy off my back. Worked a treat," From the look he gave me that obviously wasn't enough information. I kind of felt like I was going on and on about me and my life in the city, "Well he was always flirting and turning up at parties or clubs when we were there, wouldn't back off when I wasn't interested so my best friend Aalia had the bright idea of changing my relationship status to going out with someone and started a rumour that I was going out with someone else…which wasn't true…but whatever. Let's talk about you! What are you doing with your life? Uni?"

He smirked, pouring me a generous amount of wine to which I gave a grateful smile (I was starting to get that light-headed feeling, just a glass before tipsy but that didn't matter. I had a pretty high tolerance) "Well I graduated last year…skipped a year in school so I started early."

I raised an eyebrow, impressed as I remembered him never trying hard, "I didn't know you were clever."

To that I got a mock-affronted look, smiling with him, "I'll have you know I am a genius. Which is probably why my father's so pissed off by the route I decided to go down." I waited with bated breath…Nah. I remembered Giuseppe Salvatore as…terrifying…yes, I never liked him.

"I imagine he's like my dad and only accepts doctors, lawyers or businessmen to be worth anything. Hit me, what are you?"

Laughing a little, he shrugged, "Fire-fighter." My eyes widened a little in surprise, my attention immediately drawn down to his chest by no conscious decision. It hadn't taken me long when I first saw him to recognise that he had the body of an Adonis…and the face…it just wasn't fair. But he saw the look and laughed, flexing his arm slightly and I felt myself blush, smiling to cover but that knowing look in his eyes didn't help anything, "Hours in the gym are part of the job description."

"Clearly." Oh lord, it just slipped out. Whatever, I'd already embarrassed myself, "Well at least you're not a body-builder. Anyone drowning in muscle like Arnold Schwarzenegger…fucking creepy."

He just looked amused, shaking his head slightly, "No that is too much. It's like woman being bodybuilders…it's just wrong."  
I nodded, remembering something, "I had a dream once when I was one of them…hmm…"

"Please don't…ever." I couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The thoughtful expression didn't leave my face, my imagination going down strange paths as the alcohol began to take its toll on my filter, "Imagine sleeping with one of them."

Now at that he burst out laughing, and then grimaced slightly, taking a gulp of his drink, "You wouldn't be able to find anything."

"Okay…too far."

"You started it!"

I tried not to smile, shaking my head, "And I'm ending it."

At that moment the waiter returned, all smart in a white shirt and black trousers, asking politely if we were done so he could take away our plates. Sitting back to allow him room I glanced up, catching his eye and smiling a little. He looked a little like Damon…with the dark hair and blue eyes except nothing could quite match the colour of Damon's eyes, "Thanks."

"No problem." I muttered and off he went, my gaze moving back to Damon who was shaking his head with an amused yet exasperated expression on his face, "What?!" I knew exactly what he was going to say, trying not to smile and keep the innocent look on my face.

"Flirting with the waiter."

"I was doing no such thing. Why flirt with him when I'm with you?"

Yes…the wine had definitely broken down my filter.

It was half–past eleven before we were even thinking about leaving. The restaurant was almost empty but for a few lingering couples or groups at the bar. I guess we'd just been having too much; I surely didn't notice the time go by. He insisted on paying, saying that he would never allow the girl to pay for a date and so I reluctantly agreed.

Maybe both of us had drunk too much…in fact there was no maybe about it, we _had_ both drunk too much and as we both stumbled slightly on our way across the road to his car, I knew I wasn't drunk or oblivious enough to allow either of us in that car. So just as he's succeeded in getting the key in the lock, I darted in front and shook my head, "No…no you can't drive. You're drunk Damon."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at me with a smirk on his face, "I'll have you know I am an excellent driver."

"I'm sure you are, but I'll still not letting you drive drunk."

"You're more drunk than I am."

Sigh, "Yes…so neither of us are driving. We wouldn't want your lovely car wrapped around a tree."

He frowned, looking at the vehicle I was leaning against, then back at me, except he looked me up and down, painfully slowly with a twinkle in his eyes that would have made the most arrogant girl in the world blush, "I let you drive home drunk yesterday." If it wasn't for the slight slur in his voice or the slight instability in his walk I wouldn't think he was anything but sober. Except he'd drunk the same amount as me and I was certainly feeling it's effects and I was sure if it wasn't for the car I'd be stumbling around everywhere right about now.

"I wasn't drunk yesterday."

"Yes you were. But you said you'd driven in worse conditions." I let out a sigh, shrugging a little, "What are worse conditions?"

Again I sighed, pushing away from the car and looking down the deserted road, "I got stabbed a little bit once…so that wasn't easy."

His eyes widened at that, stepping forward in shock, "Whoa…what do you mean? When?" The concern and anger that flashed through his eyes was surprising to me…I hadn't meant to say anything but there I was again, spitting things out that no-one should know.

"Long time…wasn't that bad." Absent-mindedly my hand moved to the small scar on my side hidden by layers of clothing, a move that he followed with his eyes, not saying anything but stepping closer and covering my hand with his, a frown creasing his brow, "Let's go home Damon."

Still he said nothing, just nodding and linking his fingers through my own without a word and we started down the street. I don't think he realised that he left his keys in the car door so I grabbed them before moving, sliding them into my jacket pocket and making a mental note to return them to him.

We didn't say anything much, laughing occasionally when I tripped up a pavement and he caught me, wrapping his arms around me and we continued walking, or just a quiet laugh at the situation. But the silence wasn't awkward…not at all, the complete opposite in fact. I could stay in silence forever if only it was with him.

I don't know how long it took for us to reach my house, miraculously avoiding getting lost. The walk had effectively sobered us to a reasonable state and we paused on the porch, looking at one another for a second, "Thank you…I had a really good time."

He smiled, nodding, "Yeah, me too." The tension that filled the small gap between us wasn't an uncomfortable one but it was certainly there, neither of us sure who would move first but he did, stepping forwards and pressing a kiss to my cheek, lingering a moment longer than would be considered acceptable and I leant into him a little, the ridge of his nose skimming along my cheekbone, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lost in a sort of daze, maybe caused by the proximity of the smell of him, but I nodded, not moving as he made his way off the porch, shaking myself out of it and opening the door before a thought his me, calling him back before I could think about it. He was just on the bottom step, turning back with an expectant look on his face, I felt myself smile a little, "Come in…you can't walk home."

For a moment he hesitated, consideration in his eyes as he debated it, "You sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." That got him, letting another beat pass before he returned to the door, his hand finding mine like it was an instinct and the door closed behind us. The house was flooded in darkness, the ticking clock in the hall read quarter to two (where did the time go) so obviously everyone would have gone to bed a long time ago. I turned to look at him, stepping up onto the first step and pressing a finger to my lips, "Quiet."

A sly smirk appeared on his face and he nodded, letting me guide him up the stairs, holding onto his hand like a lifeline as I checked the upstairs landing. All the doors were closed…now to avoid the creaking floorboards. When we finally reached my room and shut the door behind us I let out a relieved sigh, dropping his hand and crossing to turn on the lamp on my bed side table. When I looked back at him I gave a questioning look to his somewhat uneasy appearance, "What's up?"

"Your room?"

I almost laughed, trying to hold it in as we spoke in hushed tones, "Would you rather sleep on the couch?"

He shot me a teasing scowl, "Bed's fine." I gave a pointed nod and laughed quietly, kicking off my shoes and peeling off the jacket, telling him to make himself comfy before grabbing my pyjamas and disappearing into the adjoining bathroom. As comfortable as I felt around him, I wasn't about to change in front of him. When I re-entered the room a moment later in my tank top and pyjama shorts, my first reaction was to freeze, covering it quickly but it was hard not to. I mean it was like Polykleitos had just jumped one of his sculptures in my room…why not. Surely it was illegal. There he was, just casually lying on my bed, my teddy (yes I had one) tucked in beside him (I don't think I'd ever been so jealous of a stuffed animal) and reading the back of the book I was reading…Ahh…me and my classics: Virgil's _Aeneid_. But that wasn't the point! The point was that he was lying there with the covers just up to his hips (I couldn't see any sign of his trousers…) shirt off and one arm propping his head up and…holy shit words failed me.

"It's rude to stare." He quipped and I sure hadn't been aware that he was looking at me, up and down with a smirk on his face, "Though I can't quite blame you."

"Arrogant twat." I muttered in jest, crossing to the bed and sliding under the covers, rolling onto my side and watching him looking at the book, "You read it?"

"Nah…Steffie likes this type of think. I'm not into all the old heroes and shit." He commented, putting the book on the side table, glancing down at me with a mile before reaching over me to switch off the light. My breath hitched in my throat at the sudden closeness but it was gone in a moment and darkness covered us. I could just make out as he lay down on the bed, on his side facing me and it took me longer than it should to realise we were staring straight at one another, "You should read it. Lots of blood and guts. And Aeneas is bloody irritating, he has such a pervy relationship with his mum…it's wrong on so many levels."

He laughed quietly, "I think I'm alright." I covered my mouth, feeling a yawn coming on and he reached across the small gap to push a stray strand of hair out of the way, "Come on, go to sleep, you can argue your side in the morning."

I nodded sleepily, shuffling a little closer to him and resting my head on his solid chest, smiling a little as I felt his arm move around my waist, pulling me close, "I will. Night Damon."

"Goodnight Lena."

It didn't function with me that this might be at all inappropriate…for two people who, to all extents and purposes, had only just met…or the fact that it was very likely that some member of my extended family was sure to walk in in the morning…that didn't matter. Because at this moment in time I was slipping away into a pleasant slumber and I wasn't alone…that was all that mattered.

**Long sort of add-on chapter…again I'm sorry for any continuity errors if there are any…you'll have to review and tell me **


	5. Chapter 5

MG – 4

**So first thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favourited etc... I love you all. One review mentioned that all the characters were OOC so I'm very sorry about that...I didn't mean for that to happen but to be fair it is an AU story, also I wrote this a few seasons ago...but whatever, again thank you everyone :)**

The first thing that I noticed on waking up was the strong arm wrapped around my waist; following down to the hand splayed across my bare stomach. My tank top had risen up during the night so half my stomach was on display. Thank god for the gym and the fact that I'd opted to keep my bra on…could of been interesting. Next the hard body against my back and the sound of his breathing…the _feel_ of his breathing on the back of my neck. Oh good lord this was not good. I could only imagine what Katherine, Jenna…or any of the others for that matter, would say if they walked in right now.

Just then I felt his arm tighten around me momentarily, pulling me closer before a sigh left his lips. I glanced over my shoulder, just in time to see his eyes opening, flickering slightly at the light before meeting mine. A smile curved at the corners of his lips and I couldn't stop mine doing the same, "Morning." He said quietly, stretching slightly but not letting go of me.

"Morning." Glancing over at the clock on my bedside table, I found it was almost midday. Then something else caught my eye…something that made me groan and hide my face from embarrassment. Two still steaming mugs of tea sat on the table, a little note on a folded piece of card clearly saying –_Get in there Lennie __ Kat- _Oh joy.

Damon must have noticed it the same time I did as I heard him chuckle quietly, pushing himself up and reaching over to pick up the two mugs. I instantly felt the chill from the lack of contact but hid my disappointment well. I could _not_ go there, I reminded myself. So instead I pushed myself up too to lean against the headboard beside him, taking one of the mugs with a smile and cradling it between my hands before taking a sip. For a few moments we sat in silence, just occasionally sipping from the mugs and obviously both thinking about our current situation. He was the one to break it, "So about last night-"

I smiled nervously, glancing up at him, "Yeah…" I thought for a minute, wondering the best way to ask this, "It wasn't…a date…right?"

He let out a quiet laugh, "Only if you want it to be."  
As the sigh of relief left me mouth I felt just a tad bad, noticing the expression that flickered across his face, "Not yet. I've only been back a few nights and I'm still getting to know you all again. I think we just skipped a few stages in the reviving process." The previous hurt expression was quickly gone from his face, instead a smile took over, "I'm not one to just jump into bed with someone I don't know…normally."

"You sure about that?" he teased and I mock gaped, slapping his arm gently.

"Dick. Yes I am sure. You got me drunk."

Now it was his turn to gasp in play, trying to keep the smile off his face just like I was…and failing the same, "_I_ got _you_ drunk! I don't think so! You were the one to get the second bottle."

"And you the third…fourth…fifth…how many were there again?" Neither of us could help but laugh at our childishness. Or should I say drunkenness? But then we were 19 and 21…we were allowed to drink a little too much occasionally.

"Well personally I'm shocked that we managed to get back here at all. You do realise it's like a half hour walk from here to the restaurant." Now I sure wasn't expecting that, "Speaking off, I have to pick up my car. And if it'd damaged at all I blame you."

I laughed, "Well if I'd let you drive it, then it would currently be wrapped around a tree or a streetlamp and I would be dead."

He raised an eyebrow, turning more to face me, "Are you insinuating that I'm not a good driver?"

That just made me smile even more, "No, I'm saying you handle alcohol like a girl. _I_ could have driven perfectly fine. But see I knew we were both a little past it so I knew not to-"

Before I could finish my sentence though, the mug was out of my hand, on the side table and I was pinned down underneath him, surprised at first before laughing, pushing against his hands that had clasped gently around my wrists, "Take it back." He ordered in an amused tone so I shook my head, "I'm warning you Elena…take it back." _Not_ going to happen. He let out a sigh, "Well don't say I didn't warn you." God damn how did he know I was ticklish?! Within a minute I was out of breath and squirming, my stomach aching from laughing so much.

"Mercy! Mercy, I take it back!" I said through giggles.

He too was laughing at my reaction, his blue eyes twinkling with glee, "Say I don't handle alcohol like a girl."

"You-you don't! Handle alcohol like a girl!" I gasped as his fingers moved slightly over my sides again, where he'd discovered quickly I was most sensitive.

"Not good enough…" He said in a sing-song voice and I squirmed, giggling softly as he kept moving his fingers.

"Alright!" I shouted, "You handle alcohol better than me!" I surrendered, breathing heavily.

He grinned proudly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and rolling back onto the bed next to me, "I have to say you have the cutest laugh I've ever heard." He informed me and I felt the faint blush rise to my cheeks.

Pushing myself to the edge of the bed and standing up, I pulled my top down to hide the flash of skin that I didn't fail to notice that his eyes were instantly drawn to it, the smirk still on his face, "Well…you have dimples when you smile." I shot back in a teasing tone and he just gaped at me in amusement. "And no I'm _not_ taking that back, no matter how much you tickle me, because it's true."

He raised an eyebrow, moving to stand up too, "Is that an invitation?"

My eyes widened a little, realising what was coming. "No…! No, no invitation!" It came out as a squeal as he lunged towards me, laughing as I ducked out the way, heading for the door. I managed to get to the bottom of the stairs before he caught up with me, his arms wrapping around my waist to pull me in and I couldn't stop the peals of laughter, "Noo! Not again! Just look in the mirror! You _do_ have dimples!"

I heard, no I _felt,_ the low growl deep in his chest and his voice by my ear, "I _will_ get you back for that."

We were both just managing to calm down a little when we realised, at about the same time, that we weren't the only ones in the room. No…sitting around the sofas and table in the living room was…well…Katherine, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler…all staring at the two of us in absolute shock; clearly taking in my pyjamas and Damon's open shirt…oh this did not look good. Both Katherine and Caroline were grinning madly, "Well it looks like _someone_ had a good night." My dear cousin announced and I blushed again, rolling my eyes.

"Damon handles alcohol like a girl." I said as quickly as I could, the second his arms loosened from my waist and bolted through the doors into the kitchen. I heard loud laughter from the room as he came after me. By the time he entered the kitchen I'd found a can of whipped cream, miraculously left on the counter from last night by some deity or other. The second he entered the room I'd sprayed, catching his chest perfectly.

Silence.

We both looked at his chest (something I'd been trying my hardest _not_ to do) as the length of cream slowly slid down, smearing a little across his skin and black shirt. The others had collected in the doorway, watching us in amusement. Slowly he looked up at me, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips but he was trying to keep a straight face, I could tell, "This is John Varvatos…Elena…not cool." I bit my lip to stop my smile, watching wide eyed as he wiped up the cream, walking me backwards until my back hit the fridge. Then, without much warning, he smeared the cold cream across my face and I gasped.

"Dude!" I exclaimed, pushing him back a step and wiping my face, "This is Elena Gilbert, Damon! Not cool!"

By the time we'd all settled down, Damon had cleaned his treasured shirt and I'd washed my face (with the addition of minimal make-up), it was past three and we were all back to sitting around the sofas. Jenna and Alaric had gone to Richmond for the day for some reason or other so we had free reign until the early evening. Apparently they did this a lot; just everyone goes to someone's house and they all stayed over. It was quite nice; the way they were all completely comfortable with one another and didn't have to be anyone else. Sure in New York there was our closer circle who we didn't have to be in character around, but other than that; we were judged on everything. I don't think Damon was so much part of the group though, I mean, he got on with everyone, but they were all 17/18 and he was 21. Then they were his little brother's friends; he had his own…his closest friend being Mason Lockwood, Tyler's older cousin. Being halfway between the two ages, I'd managed to slot into both groups.

Right now I was sitting on one of the sofas with Katherine, trying to explain to her that nothing happened last night. The others were off in their own little conversations, although Damon had also persuaded me to let him go on my computer, promising that no, he would not frape me, send e-mails to anyone via my account or anything like that. You had to be careful…luckily I had unbreakable passwords on everything.

All of a sudden though, I heard the familiar sound of the Skype ring tone and looked towards Damon who was holding his hands up in peace, staring at me with wide eyes, "I did _nothing_!"

Laughing quietly, I moved to kneel on the floor, sliding the computer to me and answering the call from Aalia with a smile, sending an apologetic look to the others with a quick explanation. Suddenly the screen popped up and there was my friends stunning face. I was about to greet her when I noticed the panicked expression on her face and her heavy breathing, instantly frowning in worry. I didn't recognize the room behind her but I figured she was calling from her iPad, "A? Aalia what's wrong?" I asked quickly, barely noticing that everyone was listening and watching intently. When she didn't answer, instead looking behind her to what looked like a very unmade bed I really began to panic, "Aalia! Talk! Where the hell are you? What happened?!"

The line was shockingly good, perhaps because of the overly expensive quality we'd bought but it was needed; so I could understand her when she spoke, "Lena…" she began.

"Yeah? Talk to me A."

"You will never guess where I am right now." I frowned in confusion at that…so there wasn't something wrong? "I have to tell you! I can't resist! I am in Klaus Mikealson's apartment. _Klaus Mikealson_!" She literally screamed in joy.

Oh. My. _God_! I dropped my head in my hands in relief…relief and disbelief that is. Relief because she hadn't been abducted (again). Disbelief because she'd finally given in. Klaus was like the male equivalent of her in New York; if she was the Queen then he was the King. We weren't in the same circles, but we met a lot. And for about a year they'd both liked each other, both convinced that the other didn't feel the same and both convinced that the other was some sort of god or goddess. Hence why she made it sound like he was a celebrity of kinds. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Apparently she mistook my tone for being pleased, squealing "I know! I'm so happy! He's just gone to get food from that little deli-"

"You motherfucking _bitch_!" I interrupted and she stopped, grinning at my outburst, "No I'm not kidding Aalia. Don't freak my out like that."

"What! I'm fine! How many times do I have to tell you not to worry about little old me?!"

Sigh, "Maybe when you stop attracting crazy psychopathic stalkers who have it in for _me_. It's not _fun_…so don't freak me out like that." Once again I forgot that the others were in the room…shit. I really needed to think before I spoke!

"Babe that only happened once. And Klaus isn't anything like Stabby McStab-Stab." Yes that was the name we'd given him, it was quite fitting.

"Well I know that, I've met him quite a few times. In fact I introduced the two of you. But we're not going into it now because I'm not alone and I really don't want to know."

She laughed, pushing her hair onto one shoulder and shrugging, "Don't worry, I'll give you all the deets later." Enter eye roll, "So who're you with? It's so annoying not knowing who your new friends are. In fact I don't know how I've survived without you! Turn me round so I can see the people who stole you." I sighed, smiling as I did as she asked, waving towards them and giving them more apologetic looks.

"Sorry guys, she's a little special." I said, turning her back round.

"The one with dark hair on the floor's hot." She said straight forwards and I blinked, glancing up at Damon who just smirked arrogantly, giving me a pointed look and rolling my eyes. "OI!" Surprised by her shout, I looked back at the screen, "WHERE'S THE SEXY SAXOPHONE!?"

At the sound of her shout, echoing around the room, there was the loud sound of claws scrambling against the floor. And then my massive puppy came barrelling into the room, pushing past everyone to get to me, looking desperately around for his _second_ favourite. "You're so mean to him A." I muttered, "C'mon Sax, she's here." His furry head spun round, seeing her image waving on the screen and barked, pushing his nose against it and I flinched at the wet mark left, quickly wiping it away.

"Sexyy! Aww I miss my doggy!"

Groaning, I said, "For the last time, he's my dog, not yours. Get over it." She shot me a scowl before turning her attention back to the over-excited animal who'd placed himself half on top of me to get closer to the screen. Her attention was suddenly drawn to somewhere else in the room and she grinned, "Ooh he's back! I'll talk to you later Lennie! Love you!"

"Love you too A."

I let out a sigh as the screen turned black, closing the page and pushing the computer back to Damon. Saxon let out a little whimper at her disappearance...I just wasn't good enough. Looking at the others who were watching in amusement, I sighed again, "I am so sorry. She's mental…I don't know why she has so many friends." They all laughed at that, clearly believing me. But honestly, I couldn't think of any reason as to why someone _wouldn't_ want to be friends with her.

"She sounded…happy…" Caroline said.

"Bubblier than _Caroline_ almost!" Tyler quipped, receiving a smack on the arm from his girlfriend.

Katherine let out a sigh, "I want to meet your friends Elle! And who's this Klaus guy?"

I shrugged, leaning back against the sofa as Saxon made himself comfy half on my lap, "Klaus is like the 'King' of New York…the guy version of Aalia. They're a little obsessed with each other to be honest. Bit of a love/hate relationship." I said, remembering all their many arguments when they were both so frustrated and jealous of the others boyfriend or girlfriend that they took it out on each other. Back when they believed the other didn't like them of course. "He models for Burberry." I added, not really knowing why but why not?

Both Katherine and Caroline gasped at that, straightening up, "Are you kidding! Oh my god Burberry models are so-!"

"Seriously!" Stefan exclaimed, cutting them both off and I couldn't help but laugh, "We're _right here_!" Tyler nodded in agreement, shooting a mock-glare at Caroline who just grinned sheepishly and shrugged like she couldn't help it. The funny thing was that she really couldn't.

Katherine on the other hand didn't look at all guilty, just pressing a kiss to Stefan's cheek before turning back to me, "So I'm coming back to New York with you. You don't have a say in the matter." It was weird how she seemed such a city girl, even though she lived so far away from one. She was the type of person who'd never be satisfied in a small town like this…she needed more.

I smiled, nodding. My gaze flickered to Stefan's for a second and his expression of something between disappointment and pain couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Gone after a second though, I was the only one who'd seen it. He really loved her; there was no two ways about it. And Katherine loved him too…but as I said, she wouldn't stay forever. "Sure, but I won't be going back for a while. And Aalia wants to come here anyway." That just made her more excited…she was acting a little like a groupie but oh well. I ran my fingers through Saxon's fur, over and over as he let out a sigh, propping his nozzle up on my other hand, "I might rent an apartment here…if I'm staying for a while I don't want to impose. And it's not fair to ask your parents to put up with my friends."

They all seemed to perk up a little at that, "What? But we love having you here! You're family, you can't move out! Besides you only just got here!" Katherine ranted.

"I know…and it wouldn't be yet. But I do want to stay for a while." It was my plan to stay for at least another month; I did love it here after all. Aalia and I did have our plan to go for a little road trip and eventually I would have to go back to New York. But it really would be nice to have my own place here…I had enough money to even _buy_ an apartment, and since even if I did go away I'd come back, it would be used…should I go for it? Or not?

Tyler spoke up next, "Hey Damon weren't you saying you were going to move out of the Boarding House? You could be roomies." He said it like it was a joke, like we'd never _actually_ do it. Damon looked over at me, smirking a little and I raised an eyebrow, "I'm kidding…guys I'm not serious." Tyler added, seeing the exchange.

"One bedroom." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"_Two_ bedrooms."

"Fine, one bathroom."

"Deal. Cleaning rota; I'm not doing it all the time."

He gave a mock disappointed sigh before nodding, "I'll hire a maid." He said, doing that thing with his eyes that was hard not to blush at, "I'm not walking your dog."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the dog in question, currently fast asleep, "We'll see about that. No non-stop sport TV."

"Done. No Taylor Swift, Justin Beaver…any of those shit pop stars. In fact no pop altogether, it's the worst genre invented."

"I agree. But I can't deal with screamo either, or heavy metal."

He smiled, "Perfectly fine with me."

Stefan interrupted us next before Damon could carry on, "Are you two actually being serious? You can't live together!"

"Why not?" the elder brother asked like it was the most ridiculous thing on the world and Stefan just gaped at him. It was true that when we were younger Damon and I talked about living together. This was when we were really young and believed that we could afford a mansion with a Hogwarts style staircase. But still, we'd been close enough to think about it. "We are two almost sensible adults."

I scoffed at that, "You are far from sensible. But I agree…there would be no nightly house parties. And that's another thing, please not too many benders. I've had enough people throwing up from drinking too much around me and either watching or having your stomach pumped is not a fun experience. So no benders." His eyes widened at that, "Once…only once for me. Hence why I don't drink so much anymore. So yeah…no benders."

"I can deal with that. I don't handle my alcohol like a girl no matter what you say."

"Yes you do!"

"_Down_ children!" Caroline exclaimed as the previous argument began again and we both smiled, trying not to laugh. "One query…I swear Elena you've only been back for like four days…you haven't talked to Damon here in about five years. Now you're moving in together? Bit fast?"

I laughed, "Not yet Care. Just a possibility. As you said I'm still getting to know all of you again."

"I think we got to know each other pretty well last night." Damon said as a blatant innuendo and I sighed, shaking my head slightly as the others all stared at us in absolute shock.

"You didn't-"

"NO! We didn't do anything. Just got a little drunk and ended up sleeping in the same bed. Katherine you can back me up there." At that they all seemed amused, Damon looking proud of himself as ever. Katherine _did_ back me up…not Damon…of course not, he loved it. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like living with him. It wouldn't be easy obviously; I'd stayed with guys before for a while. Like when Aalia and I went on a two week holiday to her house in the Hamptons (yeah I know) with our friends Mark, Ollie and Lucas. It'd just been the five of us staying in the massive house for two weeks and they hadn't exactly been the tidiest people in the world but it was hilarious and probably the best holiday I've ever been on. We were all really close so perfectly comfortable about each other. So it wasn't like it was completely new to me at all. But _really _living with a boy…now that would be different. It'd certainly take some getting used to. But as I said…not quite yet.

**Another chapter's done. Hope you enjoyed and please review to tell me what you think. **

**Review = Love = Updates :) **

**Also you can't deny that Klaus was hot…so yes…he is in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**MG – 6**

It was about a week and a half after I first arrived that they finally turned up. I was at the Boarding House with everyone else when Jenna called to tell me that my dear old parents had arrived looking for me. I was surprised really…they'd actually come all the way over here. I'd more expected a few phone calls (I only received two in all this time) before one of them sent one of their colleagues or 'yes-men' to come and pick me up. That's what usually happened anyway. They'd send one of their devoted followers who'd do anything they said to go and pick up their 'unruly' daughter. Like they actually wanted me around anyway. Both Damon and Katherine offered to come with me but I'd assured them I'd be fine alone. I'd stand up to them as ever…plainly refuse to go back with them.

When I got there, pulling up in my car outside, I spotted two new cars on the other side of the road. The first was my mothers silver Mercedes Benz and the second was the familiar black Volvo Xc90 that belonged to my father. Of course it was ridiculous to think that they'd drive up together…god no, they'd never spend that long in one car together. I let out a sigh, heading up to the front door and letting myself in. I found them all talking in loud voices in the kitchen; my parents versus poor Jenna. Alaric had taken Jeremy out for the day so she was on her own here…not anymore.

"You actually came in person! I'm surprised." I said sarcastically, walking straight into the kitchen and to the fridge to pour myself a glass of water, taking a sip before turning to them, leaning against the fridge. The island was the dividing line; one side my parents who were glaring at me furiously and on this side was Jenna, looking a little scared. "It took you long enough."  
"Don't you dare take that tone with me young lady! We have been worried about you! How dare you just take off like that in the middle of the night!? Anything could have happened to you!" Grayson shouted and to be honest it only served to annoy me more.

"Oh you were worried? See I didn't get that. I don't got what…two…calls over the past week and a half? One from each of you? Nothing else. That doesn't strike me as being particularly worried."

He walked closer, "We talked to Jenna here."

I raised an eyebrow, glancing at my aunt because I sure as hell hadn't heard anything about them calling, "You called me once Grayson and all I said was that she was here. You didn't ask if she was okay, you didn't say you were coming to get her, you didn't ask for me to send her back; you didn't care about any of that. But now you're turning up and saying all this crap when you have no right to be angry." That was one thing I liked about Jenna…she hated my father. Honest to god hatred…so no matter what he said, she'd stick by me.

"Jennifer I'd like to talk to my daughter alone, if you don't mind." He said in a stern voice and I was shocked to silence. How dare he?

Jenna seemed speechless. No matter what he'd said, it was made worse by the use of her full name…only my grandparents called her that, "Dad do not talk to her like that! How dare you come into her house and tell her to leave when you turned up uninvited anyway!" The fact that my mother was staying quiet in all of this didn't surprise me at all. The only time she was able to fight back was when either she or my dad was drunk or when there wasn't anyone other than the three of us around. Then this was the first time she'd seen her sister in five years, she was clearly trying to act the same as she was back then.

"Elena I've warned you about that tone-"

"-And I don't care! Dad you're just being rude. Yes…I left. But I'm nineteen now and I have _had it_ living in that bloody apartment with you two either fighting, drunk or off with your 'other' boyfriend or girlfriend. You don't _want_ me there and I didn't want to _be_ there! So what was the point in staying? I'm an adult, I can move out, live on my own. And that is exactly what I'm doing." If Grayson Gilbert hated one thing, it was being interrupted. His face was going a little red around the edges from his anger. Uh oh…

"Outside. Now." He bit out, grabbing my upper arm tightly and literally dragging me out of the house. I struggled against him but it was absolutely no use, but he released me as we reached the porch and I immediately put space between us, rubbing my aching arm slightly. It wouldn't be the first time either he or my mum had left a mark, "You have some nerve Elena. We have given you _everything_ you could ever need or want! And you throw it all back in our faces like it's nothing!"  
"No you gave me everything you _thought_ I wanted, dad! Just because you're rich and can afford things doesn't mean I want them! I'd be perfectly happy with absolutely nothing, I really would. You can see that from the fact that I haven't even touched one dollar of my trust fund. I'll use it for university yes, but other than that…I don't need it. I'd be happy without it. All the presents that you give me…I'd be happy without them! This is going to sound like the biggest cliché but I swear all I ever wanted was some real parents. For you and mum to _act_ like _real_ parents!" I was shouting now but couldn't care less. We argued, yes…but we never said things like this and after all this time it needed to be said, "It's all very well having au pairs and all that, I could deal with the fact that you and mums jobs were more important. But the fact that I _never _got to see you…_ever_…that wasn't easy. And that's what I _wanted_. I wanted a family holiday or even just a simple family dinner that didn't result in you throwing a glass against the wall or just you two screaming at each other." My mum had silently slipped out onto the porch and was standing by the door…always quiet. "I was what…13?...when you started arguing…and you never stopped did you? Then we stopped coming here, and I lost all my friends here until now. After a few years I gave up wanting you to sort things out. I have _given up_. I don't _want_ you to be like you were anymore because it's not real. You've been cheating on each other for so long you're basically married to other people. Mum, you have 'Logan' who is an absolute dick I must add." She opened her mouth to object but I turned back to my dad, "And you've got your gold-digging Andie."

"She's not-"

"Yes she is. You're an idiot if you don't realise that-"

_Slap_.

There was no regret on his face as I gasped, staring at him as my cheek stung…I should be used to it by now…but we were basically in public standing on this porch, "Watch your tongue…Elena." He ground out, fists clenched in anger. Mum did nothing.

"No. Push me around all you want but it doesn't change the truth." I spat, touching my cheek lightly and wincing. I let out a sigh, lifting my hands and dropping them again, "God can't you just get a divorce and be done with each other?!" It sounded so bad but it was the best option, "I am your daughter and I'm telling you to split. Because you're just ripping each other apart. You don't care about each other anymore. The only reason I can think of for you still being together is me and that clearly isn't a reason because neither of you give a fuck about me either! We're the most fucked up family in the world-"

This time it was my mum who lurched forwards, her hand colliding with the same side of my face even harder than the last time, sending me stumbling backwards slightly, "Shut up! Don't you say that! You shut up now you little bitch!" She screamed at me and I was too speechless to say anything. "We're not 'fucked up'! This is just a rough patch."

And the anger returned, "A 'rough patch'?! Well then it's a fucking big rough patch!" I shouted back, "I don't know if it's because you don't love each other anymore or what. But for all our sakes you need to end it or actually put some effort towards fixing it because I downright refuse to go anywhere with you until you sort _something_ out! And when I mean put some effort towards fixing it, I mean break up with Logan and Andie. I mean go to counselling sessions. I mean _talk_ to each other…not screaming or arguing, just talking. And if that's too much for you then just go call your lawyers and file for a divorce. Because really you have nothing to lose from doing it. And if by some miracle I was the only thing keeping you together then you _still_ have nothing to lose. Because you've lost me as your daughter…and you did that yourselves, _I_ didn't want it to happen."

"Don't guilt trip us Elena."

I rolled my eyes at her words, "Okay. Well if you don't sort it out yourselves I'm getting emancipated. I can't deal with this anymore." I said with a sigh, glancing across the street. It was getting dark now; the others should be back soon. Jenna was making a family dinner and everyone had to be back by seven…which was in half and hour.

"Oh I don't think so-" Dad said as I made to walk around him to the front door again, grabbing my arm again and gripping it tight, "You're going to go and get your things and you're coming back to New York with us. We are your parents; you will do as we say."

I tore my arm from his grasp and shook my head, "No. I thought you were a lawyer _Dad_; you should know what emancipation means." The rage in his eyes was literally burning me so I managed to turn my head in time to avoid the next slap, instead catching his nail which scraped against my skin and I winced, recoiling as I felt the skin break, my hand snapping to press against it and feeling the trace of warm liquid.

"Grayson you're not convincing her to come by slapping her." Mum voiced from a few metres away, a frown on her face but I knew she didn't really care. We really were no family.

"I'm not trying to. She's not getting a choice."

I rolled my eyes, "You drag me back and I'll just leave again. The only way you could keep me there is by chaining my down and locking me up. I won't stay. And you have no right to make me, I am an adult."

For a minute he didn't speak…instead just watching me with a strange expression in his eyes…something between hatred and acceptance… "Okay." He said suddenly after what seemed like a lifetime and my eyes widened, "Fine. Stay here…you don't want to be our daughter anymore, fine…consider yourself disowned. Keep the money and your trust fund. But in that case I'm taking back what belongs to us. Maybe it'll give you a reality check." I frowned, confused…what was he saying? That he was taking the car? What was he taking? "Goodbye Elena." He watched for second longer before turning on his heel and marching towards his car. It was when he opened the driver's door that I realised what he'd taken.

Saxon.

He was standing against the back window, barking loudly over and over as horror swept over my face. No…no he couldn't take him! I didn't even know what I was doing as I ran down the path, shouting blindly as my father slammed his door shut. I reached the back door, barely able to stop from the momentum behind me, colliding with the door and tugging at the locked handle. I could hear his barking and see his tail wagging, like he knew I was saving him. He hated my father more than Jenna did. He'd kicked him before…I couldn't let him take my dog. Moving to the driver's window, pounding my fists on the reinforced glass, "Dad! Open the fucking door! Let him out!" I shouted but he shook his head, smiling as he turned on the engine and I knew there was nothing I could do. "I hate you! I _hate_ you! I screamed, helpless as the tires screeched against the asphalt and the car sped off.

All I could do was watch…do nothing. My hand over my mouth to stop from screaming and tears in my eyes. Some would say I was pathetic…that it was just a dog, why care so much? But god damn I loved that dog. And my dad _knew_ that. I was so attached to Saxon and he me. I'd had him for only two years but he was the only warm thing in that house…the only comfort. Being almost 'desensitised' to his brute force, if there was one way to hurt me, it was to hurt him.

For a while I just stayed there, staring at the space where they'd disappeared. Eventually I felt the presence of the woman who was meant to always protect me, standing a few metres behind me, "Elena-"

"Leave." I interrupted; my voice cold as I turned to face her and the house, "Just leave. Go back to New York and back to your life and sort it out. Stop being so pathetic and get a divorce, god forbid you might actually gain something from it."

She was quiet for a minute, watching me, "Will you do it? Will you get emancipated?"

Shrugging a little but keeping my eyes hard, I said, "He'll probably do it for me."

She nodded and looked down at that car keys in her hand, "I do love you." I let out a sigh and looked up at the sky, "I do Elena. You're my daughter no matter what happens. No matter what documents you sign you are mine." I didn't say anything, just silently accepting it. "And because of that I'll go through with it." At that I looked up at her in shock, not expecting that, "Any documents you need me to sign, I'll do it. I want you to be happy. We've treated you awfully, you deserve to be happy." With that she made her way to her car, unlocking it and opening the door, pausing before getting in and turning back to me, "I'll talk to Grayson…try and reason with him about Saxon. I know how you love that dog."

"Thank you." I said slowly and she smiled, nodding before turning to get in her car but I called out again, "Mum-" She turned back and I hesitated, not entirely sure what to say, then settled on this, "I love you too." A smile spread across her face but she didn't say anything else, rather slipping into the car and disappearing after my father.

Blowing out a long breath, I walked back up the path and onto the porch, settling down on the swing bench there and brought my knees up to hug them to my chest, resting my chin on top to them. As I sat there I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes, silently sliding down my tender cheeks and soaking into the material of my jeans. I cried for too many reasons. I cried for the loss of my parents, my father in particular; I cried for the exchange with my mother, I cried for the loss of Saxon…the loss of my family in under an hour. But it was my own choice wasn't it? I chose to separate myself from them. I chose to fight them…I couldn't blame anyone else.

It wasn't long later that Jenna came out with a mug of tea, setting it down beside me without a word and disappearing back inside. She must have called Katherine too because she returned she shot me a small comforting smile before slipping through the front door. The same with Jeremy and Alaric who arrived a while later. I just sat there in silence, offering the occasional smile to my extended family but lacking the energy to move or do anything else. Jenna came out and asked if I wanted dinner but I politely declined, any trace of hunger evaporating at the thought of actually eating something right now. She accepted it without fight and returned inside. I wondered how long they'd tiptoe around me and the subject of my broken family before things returned to normal.

It must have been past eight when I acknowledged a second presence approaching the porch, not having noticed the car pulling up behind mine. Glancing up, I let out a shaky sigh at the sight of Damon hurrying up onto the porch, moving towards me with a concerned look on his face. Over the week we'd somehow become impossibly close. We'd spent the majority of the time together, just talking and he knew almost everything about my life in New York by now. I knew I shouldn't be so easy to trust, but it was difficult to hold back with him. He didn't say anything as he quickly sat down on the bench right beside me, his hand reaching up to pull my face gently towards his so he could see my bruised and cut cheek, anger and worry burning in his eyes and I sighed again, shaking my head as my vision blurred a little more. "I'm fine." I muttered, determined to believe it was true, "I'm fin-e" My voice broke and without a word he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling my closer and I fell against his chest, letting the tears fall for the second time.

I figured it was about twenty minutes later that he spoke, neither of us moving from the comfortable position, "What happened Lena?" He asked softly, "Katherine called to say you were upset…something about your parents."

Nodding, I pushed myself up a little to wipe my eyes, idly tracing patterns on the denim of his jeans, "We had a fight…like a serious one. I just told them what I thought and everything that I hadn't said over the past few years just came out and they…well my dad mainly…he didn't take it too well. So basically I'm getting emancipated. That was more or less the conclusion we came too." I explained in a weirdly detached voice.

He seemed a little lost for words, gently pushing me back so I sat up straight, looking at him, "Emancipated? That's big…are you sure you want to do that?"

I shrugged, "Don't really have a choice. My dad disowned me. He said to keep the trust fund but he took the most important thing. I don't even want the money."

"What do you mean he took the most important thing?" he asked with a confused frown.

I bit my lip and gave a small forced smile, "Saxon." Understanding flooded his features, quickly followed by sympathy and surprisingly I didn't mind too much. Sympathy was one thing that I tended not to like…it was too close to pity for my liking, "And he hates him…dad does. Once when he was drunk and really annoyed at me he kicked him…I had to take him to the vet and he had to stay for a few nights. He was okay but now I'm not there and I know my dads gonna be really pissed off and drunk when he gets back and I just…I can't-"

"Hey…shhh, don't worry! We'll get him back okay. He'll be alright."

"You don't even like him."

He gave a mock-gasp, "Me! Not like Saxon?! I _love_ the…what was it…'Sexy Saxophone'?" And finally I cracked a real smile, genuinely amused. It disappeared quickly as a thought entered my mind and I scrambled around for my phone, forgetting that it was inside.

He watched in utter confusion, "Phone? Can I borrow yours? Please." He smirked, nodding as he reached into this jacket pocket and pulled out his iPhone 4. I'd convinced him to tell me the password and not a second later I was listening to the usual _ring, ring_ of the call. She picked up almost instantly and I jumped at the loud volume.

"I don't know who you are but no, I am not going to sleep with you because I am not easy and I have a boyfriend!"

I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes, "Aalia? It's me."  
"LENNIE! Why didn't you say so!? I'm at Klaus' and all his friends are here and Ollie has just disappeared with that girl that he really likes…what's her name again?" she ranted quickly…of course she'd been drinking, typical Saturday night.

"Samantha. And right now I really don't want to know what Ollie's doing_ with_ Samantha. I'm sure he'll tell me in great detail another time. I need you to do me a favour A." I said quickly, quite proud of our friend really.

"Ooh sure, what is it? Anything for my bestie."

Sigh, "I know you're drunk but try and remember this. My parents came down today and we had a massive fight and all that. Don't say anything till I'm finished. Basically I have now been disowned and my dad took Saxon. So what I need you to do…is re-kidnap my dog."

I sat back down on the seat and leant back as Damon rocked it slightly on his heels, "Holy shit! Are you alright? And Saxxy! God if that jackass touches my dog I swear I will get my people on him."

"Aalia you don't have any people. And he's one of the best lawyers in New York…I strongly advise you don't set your imaginary people on him."

She let out a sigh, "I can set Adrian and Hani on him!"

"No…you can't set your brothers on him."

Another sigh sounded from the end of the line, "But you know Hani would do anything for you!"

Laughing quietly I shook my head, "Well you know I'm only friends with you for him." I said sarcastically. Hani was her beautiful older brother, almost 24 now and we'd always got on well. After the whole psycho stalker/boyfriend thing a few years ago he'd looked after both of us and, along with Ollie, Mark and Lucas had appointed themselves as our protectors. Quite sweet really and entirely unnecessary but much appreciated. "Anyway, can you do it? He'll walk him in Central Park near our apartment…if at all. Otherwise you have a key and if you go down to the car park Jim will let you up."

"Yeah, yeah I've broken into your apartment before, it's fine! Chill Lennie G! Anyway, I hope you're okay and I love you to bits but Klaus is looking at me like a hurt puppy right now….sorry…a hurt…kitten right now, and I feel bad."

"Love you too, bye." With that I hung up the phone and passed it back to him, letting out a sigh of relief, "Phew."

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "So what's the plan?"

"She's going to kidnap Saxon. Not like she hasn't done it before…when he was a puppy and she came round I caught her heading to the lift with him in her bag. We laugh about it now." He smirked at that and I shrugged, smiling at the memory, "If my dad catches her then she's in trouble though. He can't do anything to her obviously and she won't be alone, the others will be with her, but still…"

He was quiet for a minute of two, taking that in, and then…"Who's Hani?"

**Finis…good? Bad? I don't know…bit of her relationship with her parents. I made myself not really like her dad…but that's just the story Please review**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 7

**MG – 7**

**A/N: A few people have mentioned about the whole emancipation thing because she's 19 so it doesn't count...I forgot about that. So whenever I say emancipation...think she's basically being disowned...**

**Back to the story**

**Italics are the video by the way**

I didn't hear from my parents or Aalia for almost a week after that day. I wasn't sure what to think but I constantly thought the worst. Spending most of the time with Damon, I managed to take my mind off it; we'd go out for dinner or lunch or sometimes breakfast, we'd been to a club with the others on Friday night, we'd hung out with everyone at the Boarding House, we'd talked more about the idea of getting a flat together and even looked at a few magazines. Most evenings though were spent back at Jenna's with my cousins; having family dinners or the like. The bruising on my face had gone down and the cut was almost healed but both were still visible. Tonight was different though, everyone had come over and we were currently all curled up on the sofas in the living room watching the film 'Carriers'. Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and I all mainly chose it because Chris Pine was in it…it wasn't until later that we realised our mistake. Usually I could deal with horror films and all but ones about pandemics and things like that are just too much; you just end up really paranoid and don't want to touch anyone.

About halfway through the film though, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see a text from Aalia – _Check your mail hoe. _– Confused, I gave a quiet excuse to my current pillow (Damon) before running upstairs to grab my computer, bringing it back down with me. The others had decided to take a break from the film to order the pizza so the lights were on and they were all gathered around the menus talking. Damon stayed next to me, watching in curiosity as I opened the new message, finding a video there. Putting it on full screen, we signalled for the others to be quiet and I pressed play, Aalia's face suddenly appearing on the screen, standing in front of a bush in camouflage clothing, mud streaked on her face and a tie wrapped around her head…what the fuck was she doing?...:

"_Operation Sexy-Phone is about to commence" _Oh dear lord, she had a huge grin on her face.

_The camera sweeped around at the sound of cheering, finding three other figures; Ollie, Mark and Lucas of course, dressed in similar attire and looking completely over excited. _I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of my mental friends, reminding me of the search in the film 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist' as they cheered and whooped. _The camera turned again to see the person filming, Hani of course, "Lennie G we're on a mission." He called, turning it back to Aalia._

"_To steal MY dog! We have been stalking Papa Gilbert all day and now, Central Park is about to see its millionth case of dog-knapping." She explained, clearly trying to act like some sort of secret agent, "Let's go brothers!" The filming was pretty unstable as they all crept along the line of bushes, singing that Mission Impossible music as they did so, Ollie breaking off into the high notes and they all started laughing. Then suddenly they all stopped moving, aiming the lense over a bush to see a path, on which my father was walking on the phone…my poor baby Saxon loping along behind him. And back to Aalia, "Lennie G I don't like Papa G, we all know this. Have you ever seen Saxxy looking like that before? No…neither have I,"_

"_We love Sax!" Lucas yelled, pumping his fists in the air, receiving a slap on the back of the head._

"_You're gay Luke! Keep your voice down or our covers blown!" Finishing telling him off she smiled at the camera, "Lena you've left me with imbeciles. How am I meant to control these idiots without you?" _There seemed an almost permanent grin on my face as I watched their argument play out, all laughing at the same time. I watched as they followed my father through the park, ducking and rolling occasionally just for the hell of it and I could just imagine what people around them were thinking…freaks. It was after a few minutes when the area was empty enough and my father was far enough away from Saxon that they were able to make their move, creeping to the edge of the bushes, Ollie and Mark hiding behind two trees as Aalia called quietly. _"Sax! Saxon!" His ears pricked at the sound of his name, looking around for the source, stock still, "Over here Saxon!" She tried again with a little whistle. The camera turned quickly to my father's quickly disappearing figure, then back to the dog who had just found his _second_ favourite person in the world. It was like one of those cartoons where their legs couldn't move fast enough for their body and they were running on the spot for a second. In under half a minute though, Aalia was flat on her back with the huge puppy on top of her, barking and licking her face. _

"_Dude that's gross…" Hani's voice sounded from behind the lense._

"_C'mon Papa G might turn back!" Ollie shouted, looping the lead through Saxons collar and then they were back on the other side of the bushes, slightly out of breath. _

_The camera spun round to Aalia who had a bright grin on her face, "Mission accomplished Lennie G! Now go and open your front door. Ciao Bella!" _ With that the screen went black and I shook my head in amazement. They were so weird but such amazing friends. I mean…who else would be weird enough to do _that_? I suppose I hadn't been expecting a simple run into the apartment and grab him when my dad wasn't there…of course they'd make a big thing about it.

"That was interesting." Bonnie quipped and I laughed.

"Yeah, I did say they were weird."

"Didn't they tell you to open the front door?" Caroline asked, "Why would they ask you to do that though?"

I frowned, standing up, "Let's find out." Crossing to the door, I opened it slowly, letting out a yelp at the sight of the same huge puppy on the screen, sitting on the mat, wagging his tail happily. "Saxon!" I exclaimed in absolute shock as he launched himself at me. The others watched in amazement and confusion…where the hell had he come from? I half knew what was coming next but it still made me let out a scream of shock. Three figures jumped into the doorway, fully dressed in black and tackling me to the floor. I heard shouts from the living room as they ran closer, clearly thinking the worst but as the dark figures yelled surprise, pulling off their balaclavas (yeah they were wearing them) I couldn't stop the laughter. "Oh my _god_!" I exclaimed, sitting up and looking at them all in shock. Aalia was right in front of me, looking as gorgeous and happy as ever, on either side was Ollie and Lucas. Letting out a non-committal shout I pulled all three of them into a massive hug, all laughing at Aalia's shout of 'group hug!' We'd never grow up.

"Lennie G I've missed you so damn much! I can't last another day without you!" Aalia called, pushing the amused guys away and dragging me in again.

"Missed you too A. I can't believe you're here though!"

She linked our hands, not willing to give up contact even as we stepped back. As I'd said before, we were almost impossibly close. We considered ourselves sisters and the guys were our adopted brothers; we _were_ a family. "Well any excuse to come and see our favourite girl! You tell us to steal back Saxon and of course we'll bring him back in person!" She exclaimed, like it was obvious, "Although Mark had to stay because he's going to California tomorrow with his godfather…what a dick. I mean there's L.A…but then who would chose that when you could go to _Mystic Falls_! I swear I've never _been_ to a small town like this before! It's amazing!" Laughing at her, I pulled them all up and reminded myself that we weren't the only people in the room, the others watching the exchange with amused and curious expression.

"Alright, so this is Aalia, Lucas and Ollie…and you guys this is Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt and Damon…and these are my cousins Katherine and Jeremy. Done…" Awkward introduction out of the way.

"Ooh you're the fit one!" Aalia called, pointing at Damon who just gave that cocky smirk, about to open his mouth to most likely agree but I cut in.

"Don't feed his ego A, its big enough already."

He laughed, placing his hand on his heart with a mock-hurt expression, "You wound me Lena."

"Down!" Caroline butted in, turning her attention to my friends, "It's amazing to finally meet you guys! But we kinda have to go…"

She, Tyler, Matt and his girlfriend were going to a gig in Richmond tonight and so we all said goodbye as they left, wishing them a good time. I wasn't sure what the band was but Tyler had booked the tickets and he did have pretty good taste when it came to music. Next to leave was Bonnie who had work in the morning so not it was just me, my cousins and the Salvatore's. Jeremy quickly disappeared upstairs while the rest of us returned to the sofas, Katherine literally quizzing Aalia about…well…everything. I sat between Ollie and Damon, Aalia and Lucas on the next one along and Stefan and Katherine on the opposite one. Conversation was surprisingly easy…I had expected it to be a little awkward when they all finally met to be honest but everyone seemed to get on well. Everyone that is, except Damon, who didn't seem to take a liking to Ollie who was stealing my attention from him. I hadn't seen the boy in weeks so he could hardly blame me, but I felt bad and did try and include him.

"So A where are you guys staying?" I asked during a lull in conversation.

"Well we found a decent motel just on the outskirts of town. Don't worry, we're not demanding for your aunt and uncle to put up with us. We're just saying hello, we'll stay there and see you tomorrow." She said with a smile, standing up and walking over, "Ollie move, it's time for girl talk." He rolled his eyes, moving over to her previous seat as she jumped in next to me, curling up and looking at me with her big dark eyes expectantly as everyone started talking again, "Are you okay?"

I smiled, nodding, "Yeah…I'm alright now. You know I always wanted to be disowned by my father." I said, letting only a little sarcasm slip through but she let out a sigh, tilting her head and giving me that unamused look of hers…sigh, "I'm fine A. Seriously, it was always going to happen eventually."

"Was he really pissed?" She asked and I responded with a simple nod, "Did he do anything?"

Another sigh, "What do you think?"

Her eyes widened as she took in the mark on my cheekbone, "Fuck…" She murmured, her hand moving to trace it gently, inadvertently gaining the attention of our self-proclaimed brothers.

"Elena-"Ollie spoke up, when I looked over he had a shocked expression on his face, "He didn't-"

"-Just leave it Ollie, it's nothing." He opened his mouth to object but I interrupted again, "_Leave_ it."

"Lena we can't-"Lucas began but I shook my head.

"Stop, okay! It's over now; we can just move on and forget it. Don't keep bringing things up." I said with a tone of finality, not ready to go over it all again. Yes they were my best friends and I told them everything, but I'd already told Damon everything and Jenna and Katherine…that was enough for me. Speaking of, Damon wasn't saying anything. He was sat beside me, his arm resting on the back of the sofa behind me, his eyes on my face as I spoke. It was both disconcerting and comforting at the same time…if that was even possible. "Now, Aalia…" I said after a moment, smiling a little as I turned again to face her, "What's going on with Klaus?"

**Shorter chapter I know, but I kind of got a little bored as you can probably tell. Please review though**

**-M**

**I watched 'Carriers' last night while babysitting…not my wisest move…really good though **


	8. Chapter 8

**MG – 8**

**What's this? Two chapters in one weekend? Shock. Horror.**

By the end of the month a lot had changed. Damon and I had taken a massive leap and gone right ahead and bought that apartment in town. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room with huge windows. It was on the third floor of a red-brick apartment building. It was quite similar to the ones in New York really, with the metal fire escape stairs down one side (our side) of the building so we could climb through the window onto it. It was surprisingly easy living with him, even though it had only been two weeks so far so who knew how things could change. Ollie and Lucas had returned to New York after a week but it was nice to see them. Aalia stayed for another week, helping us move into the apartment and staying for a few nights before Papa Karim called and asked for her to return. She had the coolest family in the world; I'd always wanted to be part of it and I guess I was to some extent. Her father had moved here from Morocco with his parents when he was younger and both Aalia and I were absolutely desperate to go our there. The others came round a lot, excited to have somewhere to go without parents or adults present; they thought of the apartment as practically a party house or something. Damon quickly put a stop to that thought.

I'd met Mason Lockwood a few times when he came round and he was perfectly nice…flirted a _lot_ but I wasn't too bothered. He'd been round today actually, invited me out for drinks later when Damon wasn't in the room but I politely declined…I mean he was good looking and all, but he was Damon's best friend. And I'd half given up pretending that I didn't like Damon…I figured it wasn't requited but still I wasn't about to go out with his best friend. I'd just finished making a pot of pesto pasta, setting the two bowls on a tray and balancing it on one hand, in the other grabbing my wine glass and placing his beer on the tray too. Saxon was fed and asleep on the armchair that he'd decided belonged to him, surprisingly happy in this new place.

Damon's eyes widened slightly as I emerged, taking in the balancing act and quickly taking the tray from me with _both_ hands, setting it down on the coffee table, "Hey! I was a waitress for a long time; I can carry a tray like a pro." I informed him, dropping onto the sofa beside him and curling my legs underneath me, taking a sip of the wine before setting it down and placing the warm bowl of food on my lap.

"I'm sure, but it's my day to tidy up and I don't want to be picking crap up off the floor." he said with a smirk and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you calling my cooking 'crap'?"

Apparently he hadn't realised what he'd implied, eyes widening again, "No! No you're cooking it amazing! Not as good as mine of course, but it's good…_not_ crap. I meant broken glass and –"

Laughing, I waved him off as he worked himself into a state, "Chill Damon, you panic so easily."

"Well you hit hard! I try not to give you reasons to punch me. There is so much abuse in this flat." He said, putting on a mock-hurt expression and rubbing his arm, pouting slightly like an abused puppy.

"Seriously?!" I questioned, not too amused, "You've woken me up by jumping on my bed, pouring water on me, putting dog treats all over me then setting Saxon on me, blaring a horn in my ear and lying on top of me. I'm moody in the mornings anyway, you deserve a few punches!" He had that proud reminiscing smile on his face as I recited all the horrible alarms I'd received, "I _will_ get you back for them. But if my feeble, _girl_ punches are too much for you…I'm sure I can figure out another way."

That bought me an unamused glare, "Lena your punches are about as painful as having a cotton bud thrown at me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure, and yours would of course knock me off my feet." I added sarcastically, earning a surprised expression.

"Well it's not like I'd ever punch you. You're a girl and you're you." He sounded almost annoyed at the suggestion which made me smile a little, "But if you're saying hypothetically, then yes…if by some sick twist of fate I had to punch you…you wouldn't be conscious."

Wowza…I glanced down at his arms, quickly deciding that he wasn't lying and having to tear my eyes away from his muscular arms, "Okay…no punching." He scoffed and looked at me like it was obvious, "I'm glad that you're opposed to hitting girls."

He shot me a glare as I popped a piece of pasta in my mouth, chewing on it before swallowing, "I find the idea morally repugnant."

Another smile curved at my lips as I took in the dead serious tone, glancing over at him to see the same in his eyes. I just nodded, giving a small smile before looking back at the huge 50" TV attached to the brick wall. Neither of us had really paid any attention to what we were watching so there was currently a thriller on called 'Fragile – A Ghost Story'…freaking terrifying. "Hey Damon…can we not watch this?"

He smirked, "Why not?"

"Because it's creepy. Old children's hospitals and all that…I watched this film with Ollie when I was 16 and couldn't sleep for a week because he kept making noises so I thought it was real…please…" Yes that was one thing about Oliver Jenson; he liked to play pranks on us. That was one night where my parents had had a huge fight and sent my au pair at the time, Marla, to take me to a friends house and the Jenson's was closest.

"Sounds like a dick." He muttered, switching the channel to a Friends re-run.

I frowned, looking over at him, "Why don't you like him? I mean he was perfectly nice to you when he was here and you were fine with Lucas. Why don't you like Ollie?"

He sighed, shrugging, "S'nothing Lena." He said, clearly trying to pass if off as a joke but I didn't smile, just let out a sigh and turned back to the TV, eating the pasta. Katherine and Caroline were convinced that Damon was jealous but really? No…he was definitely not jealous.

We sat and watched the rest of the episode in comfortable silence, neither speaking but not feeling the need to either. When it reached about eleven I stood and collected the bowls, taking them back to the kitchen and began washing up. Not long later he came in, opening the fridge to pour himself some cold water. He didn't go away again though, instead watched my back for a few minutes, "Isn't it my day to clean?"

I looked up at him through his reflection in the mirror, shrugging as I placed the last dish on the draining board and removed the plug to let the water out. "I don't mind. You can do it tomorrow if you really want." I told him with a smile, washing my hands quickly before drying them and turning to face him.

"You were the one who wanted the rota." He stated with a curious smile.

"And you were let off for a day. You should be happy."

He had an expression on his face like he was trying to figure something out but I couldn't think what, "Are you alright?" He asked suddenly and I blinked in surprise, smiling and nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

There was a small crease in his brow from the frown, "You just seem quiet."

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

He nodded and motioned to the door, "You should go to bed, I can finish up here."

"Thank you." I said quietly, placing the dish towel on the side and headed for the doorway to my room, pausing by his side and leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, "Night Damon."

I woke up unnaturally early the following morning. The first lights of the new day were only just spilling through my curtains and, as usual, the double bed felt cold at this hour. No matter how many layers or duvets you had on, between five and seven in the morning, I was always cold. Maybe that was partly due to the black pyjama shorts and black tank top, but they were comfy. I stayed in my room for a while, going on my computer and checking out the photos from my New York friends. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss all the parties and clubs. As much as I loved Mystic Falls, I was so used to going out at least twice a week that it was kind of weird here.

When it reached seven o'clock I got out of bed, had a quick shower before putting on the same pyjamas over my underwear and brushing my teeth, as was my usual morning routine. Tying my hair up into a loose bun, I made my way to the kitchen and made two mugs of tea. Saxon followed me around happily until I paid him some attention, and then returned to his chair. It was time to get my revenge for all those alarms. Since Damon was normally up before me I never got the chance, but today was Saturday and he didn't have work. I hadn't been surprised to find out from Katherine that he was a fire-fighter…I mean, I could completely imagine it. But it scared me…yes we hadn't spent long together since we were younger but just the thought terrified me. How was it possible to get so attached to someone in such a small amount of time?

As quietly as I could, I slipped into his room, finding him fast asleep on his back in the middle of the massive bed. Of course he was shirtless; I took a moment to admire the rippling muscles. He spent so long at the gym and went for runs every day that it was a wonder he wasn't turning into some kind of human rock…well really he was actually. God I hope he was wearing something under the covers though…yes…I could see the top of his pyjama bottoms. Phew…

Silently setting the two mugs on the bedside table, I moved back to the end of the bed, wondering the best way to go about this. I could pour that bottle of water on him…I could jump on the bed…get that bull horn out of his closet. Hmm…it was a difficult decision. Taking a snap decision, I grabbed the water bottle and stepped as subtly as I could onto the bed, one knee on either side of his legs to balance the weight…this was going to be fun. Unscrewing the bottle and, unable to stop my grin, turned the bottle upside down over his face, letting it gush out and drench him.

His eyes immediately snapped open as his body jerked upwards, shock and anger covering his dripping face until he found me practically straddling him in fits of laughter, "Oh you did _not_ just do that…" he said, his voice gravelly from the sleep.

"Revenge is _sweet_." I said, patting his cheek and grinning, moving to stand back up but his hands clamped down on my thighs, trapping me there and I raised an eyebrow in amused question. "No you don't get revenge on this! And I could have been much meaner! Besides, I made you tea!"

He glanced over at the steaming mugs, nodding in appreciation before making a move so fast I barely saw it, grabbing my waist and flipping us over so he was hovering over me. My eyes shot wide open in surprise, "I don't like being woken up on Saturdays."

"Should I try Sunday's then?" He shot me a glare but I could see the smile pushing through, "Mondays?" A low growl erupted from his chest and he shook his head, purposefully making water drip down onto my face and I let out a squeal at the cold liquid, "Fine Tuesdays!"

"Elena you are going to have the worst morning ever tomorrow." He warned.

"No. That's not fair; I'm still catching up on revenge!"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, "And you think I care about what's fair?" Fair point. Just then he released my wrists which he'd been pinning me down with and sat up, still straddling me so I couldn't move, instead pushed myself up onto my elbows and scowled at him. "And you don't play fair either." I gave him a confused look, wondering how the hell _I _didn't play fair and he smirked, reaching down to tug gently on the bottom hem of my top and I gasped in surprise, "Your 'pyjamas',"

I glanced down at said pyjamas, seeing the relatively low shorts and the tank top that had risen up slightly, "I always where pyjamas like this."

"My point exactly."

A scowl creased my brow, "So what? I'm not allowed to where pyjamas like this anymore?"

He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head, "Not at all…just realise that you're gorgeous and these 'pyjamas' aren't making it any easier for me."

Ho…ly…shit.

My eyes were wide as I stared at him, completely astounded by his words. He _didn't_ like me like that! He couldn't! When I found my tongue I managed to say, "Because you're a guy."

"Not just because of that." Oh lord help me.

I hesitated, opening and closing my mouth trying to figure out what to say next, "What-…what are you trying to say?"

He smirked at my words, "That I like you. You might as well know it; we live together." He leant back slightly, crossing his arms across his chest and inadvertently flexing his muscles.

I swallowed roughly, adjusting myself on my elbows, very conscious of every millimetre we were touching. When I eventually met his eyes again I could see the acceptance there…the understanding that I didn't feel the same…the mistaken understanding. As he went to move away I grabbed his hand without thinking, his unnaturally blue eyes meeting mine again with a little surprise. I opened my mouth to speak, closed it again when I was unsure what to say, then open again, "Um-"

"-It's fine Lena-"He interrupted, moving again but I didn't release his arm.

"I like you too." I blurted out, watching him with wide slightly scared eyes.

For a moment neither of us said anything, just watched each other in fearful amazement. He was the one to make the next move, his hand moving up gently to trace the line of my jaw and I couldn't help but lean my head into his hand slightly. Taking that as encouragement, he dipped his head down and slowly, hesitantly like he was giving me a chance to say no, pressed his lips to mine, but only for a second. He pulled back a fraction, waiting for me to give a sign. Barely thinking, I reached one hand up and wound it through his thick dark hair, bringing his lips back to mine, smiling as his arms wrapped around me, bringing me closer to him and in doing so deepening the kiss. I only pulled away again when I honestly couldn't breath, panting slightly as I met his eyes, smiling as a grin spread across his face. "Okay you can wake me up anytime you want as long as that happens again." I laughed quietly, rolling my eyes and he pressed a kiss to my forehead, reaching past me to pick up the two mugs which were now significantly colder.

"Nothing better than a mug of cold tea in the morning." I muttered, quickly finishing it and setting the mug back on the table, "Now I have to make more."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk, "Or we can just be really lazy and go and buy some?"

Sigh, "It's not even eight yet, on a _Saturday_ morning. If this was the city then sure, you could grab a coffee anywhere…we're in a small town with about three coffee shops and I know for a fact that not one of them opens this early." I told him, "And besides…that would be just too lazy. And I can't take anymore laziness. I haven't done exercise in weeks." It was true, I really hadn't. He did loads but I just haven't…no excuse. Usually I'd be running all the time, we had had a mini gym in the penthouse and Aalia and I always went to the local gym, occasionally with our other friends. Now I was doing nothing and still eating bucket loads of crap and I could _see_ the weight piling on…fuck my life.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Shut up Lena, you're too skinny anyway." I raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly down at my stomach…oh lord. I wasn't joking or saying it to get attention, nor was I convinced that I was obese; I knew I was slim…but I just used to be slimm_er_ and I wanted to be like that again, "How much do you weigh?"

I gaped at him, "Damon you can't ask a girl how much she weighs!"

"Yes I can. How much do you weigh?"

I let out another sigh; shrugging…I hadn't weighted myself in quiet a long time, "Well I was just about eight stone when I left New York…"

"Then you're underweight anyway." I blinked in surprise at the blunt way he said it, "You should be at least closer to nine."

"Whatever Damon." I muttered, pushing myself back so I could sit up straight, and pulled my top back down.

He let out a breath and leant forward to press a kiss to my cheek, lingering a moment longer than necessary, "Well I think you'd still be gorgeous even if you were thirty stone. Just don't turn into a skeleton on me, please."

I nodded, "I'm not stupid Damon."

"I know." He said, standing up and picking up the two mugs, "But if you really want, I'm going to the gym later anyway. You should come." He told me and began towards the door, calling over his shoulder, "Only if you can keep up that is."

3 o'clock that afternoon found me pulling into a parking space outside Mystic Falls Gym; my bag at the ready over my shoulder. Damon had had some jobs to do and I'd gone to lunch at my aunts so we hadn't seen each other all day. I'd left Saxon in Mrs Flowers insistent care. She lived in the flat on the other side of the hall and had a serious love for dogs…Saxon especially. And he basically loved anyone who loved him. Not difficult to please my Saxon.

Damon had sent me a message to meet him in there so I paid and went straight to the ladies changing room; changing into my usual black leggings which cut off just below my knees, black racer back top, already having changed into a black sports bra and then finally my trainers. I had my iPod and the strap to go on my arm and quickly tied my hair up into the high messy bun; stretching before leaving the room.

To be honest, when Damon had said Mystic Falls Gym I'd expected some little low quality, budget gym…but no. No this was quite literally top of the range; there was even a body builder in the weights section…Jheeze the man was literally drowning in muscles. There weren't too many people in the room and I was clearly the only girl here…in face it seemed I was the only girl to come here at all…it seemed like a freakishly manly place…even the ladies changing room seemed a bit abandoned. I literally jumped out of my skin at the feel of two strong arms wrapping around my waist but I knew exactly who it was, "You butt looks damn fine in those." He whispered in my ear and I couldn't stop the blush rising to my cheeks, elbowing him in the stomach lightly and he laughed, "Just stating a fact! I'm not the only one who's noticed." I turned to face him, looking him up and down; black tracksuit bottoms and a dark grey wife-beater. Usually I didn't like guys wearing what were effectively tank tops…but damn…he pulled it off. And he knew it from that cocky smirk on his lips, "I know, I know. I'm hot."

"And you're cocky."

"_Very_."

Rolling my eyes, I made my way to one of the running machines towards the back of the huge room and he took his place on the next one along, that smirk not leaving his face for anything. Smiling myself, I put on my usual gym playlist, headphones in and off we go. I'd always liked running, sure it was difficult but it was difficult in a way that it was almost relaxing. Once you get into your stride and get over the initial pain…you can run for ages…just keep pushing yourself. I knew Damon was running beside me but I kept my focus, thanking god that he hadn't chosen the machine in front of me because then there would be no hope of concentrating. The music was loud in my ears and I kept going along with the heavy bass. My friend Shaq was a really good DJ and had mixed me a one hour long running track, remixing and merging loads of good songs into one so they shared the same bass. It shouldn't work…but it really did, currently playing Wolf Gang's 'The King and all of his Men'…it sure helped keeping going.

Eventually, when I felt like my lungs were going to shrivel up and die, I began slowing down, going through the usual cool down until I reached a walk, then finally stopping. Exhaustion…wowza, I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I probably looked disgusting and sweaty but I didn't really care right now, leaning my forehead against my arm rested on the top of the machine as my breathing slowed. I felt a hand on my other arm and glanced up to see Damon watching me. "I think you beat me." I just nodded, giving a small smile as I pushed myself up. According to the screen I'd been running for one hour…_an hour_… just over _700_ calories…! Success.

"I need a shower." I stated, taking out my headphones and wiping my forehead with the sweatband around my wrist.

He laughed, "And I'm not opposed to sharing; we do need to save water after all."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, shaking my head, "Shame I don't even have the energy for that." He shot me a mock scowl as we made our ways to the doors for the changing rooms, saying a quick 'see you' before heading inside. Showers after solid exercise really were the best thing ever. After changing back into my usual clothes I took a while stretching, remembering the time that Eleanor Roberts in my gym class snapped her tendon because she didn't stretch…gah just the idea made me squirm.

Damon was waiting outside the room, back in his usual black attire. He smiled, pressing a kiss to my cheek as his arm slung over shoulders, "You want Chinese tonight? No cooking."

"That would be absolute heaven." I sighed, leaning into him slightly and wrapping my arm around his waist, "Do you have your car here?"

"Nah, Mason dropped me off. Please say you do."

I smiled and nodded, "I do…but the question is…do I really want you in my car?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at me, "Yes you absolutely do. Who wouldn't?"

"I think you're quite arrogant Damon Salvatore." I informed him, opening the door to the exit and we passed through into the cool evening air, walking towards my car.

"And I think you're quite amazing Elena Gilbert."


	9. Chapter 9

**MG – 9**

The next few weeks passed pretty quickly and uneventfully. In fact they were almost the same as the previous weeks in that we spent the majority of our time either together or with the others, with the addition of more exercise. There was a small park nearby which we (and Saxon) were getting a lot of use out of. Then I tried to talk to Aalia at least every other day. I think the distance and time we'd spent apart was really starting to show now…it wasn't that we weren't close anymore, far from it. I still told her everything and she me…but we hadn't _seen_ each other in _so_ long…or at least long for us. It'd gotten to the stage that however much I loved it here…I did miss New York. It wasn't really surprising though…I mean that was where I grew up and was my hometown; of course I'd miss it.

Anyway, enough of that for now. Damon and I were as good as ever…maybe even better. Although tonight…no. Tonight we had our first real argument…and was I wrong to say 'finally'? We needed an argument or two every once in a while, otherwise it would just be weird. My parents never argued back then…I didn't want to end up like them. It wasn't even about anything too serious, just the fact that he refused to tidy up his things and so the reason for the dirty shirts, mugs, plates, towels…everything, littered around the apartment. Yes he was a man and just couldn't help it…but _really_? I guess I didn't really pick the perfect moment to ask him not to…I mean he was just about to leave for a dinner at his parent's house which would no doubt put him in a bad mood. He did not get on with his father at all and Giuseppe, to be honest, treated him like crap. Stefan was the Golden Child of the family according to their father. And so, already being wound up about the impending dinner, when I asked him to _please_ tidy up after himself, he exploded…just a little. And then stormed out. So I'd leant one lesson today…don't say anything that could possibly be taken as annoying when he's pissed off.

And so that's the reason I'd curled up on the sofa with Saxon, a bowl of Super-Noodle and the movie 'P.S. I Love You'…just because I was in that kind of mood. Who didn't like the occasional tear-jerker? And yes…I did cry…because I wasn't totally heartless and I was feeling emotional. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep on the couch, sure to get a crick in my neck but right now…I just didn't have the energy to care.

I was awoken by movement. It couldn't have been more than half an hour later. I was suddenly being raised, lifted up in the air and moving. I took in the strong arms and solid chest against my cheek, breathing in the comforting smell of Damon. I smiled and opened my eyes, looking up at him as he opened the door, setting me down on the bed…_his_ bed, a minute later. He didn't look too angry anymore…maybe the dinner had gone well? On seeing I'd woken up, he smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to me and brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "Hey,"

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again, "Hey. How was the dinner?"

He shrugged, pushing off his shoes, his jacket already abandoned somewhere else, "Apparently I should be training to become a doctor or a lawyer. Something useful like that."

I couldn't help but scoff at that, rolling my eyes, "That's just stupid. You save lives."

"According to Giuseppe I just risk my own…achieving nothing." I opened my mouth to object but he carried on, "It doesn't matter, we can talk about it another time." He said quickly, standing up and kicking off his black dress trousers and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers before he slipped into the bed on the other side. I turned over onto my side to mirror his position, watching him through the dark. The light from an outside streetlight shone through the curtains of his room, casting a yellowish glow across us both. I heard him sigh again, looking back at me, his hand reaching across to link with mine, "I'm sorry for yelling at you. And storming out."

Shaking my head slightly, I squeezed his hand gently, "It's fine, don't worry about it. I'm sorry for annoying you."

"You have no reason to apologize. I have been living like a dog." I smiled, nodding in agreement and he shot me a mock scowl. I shuffled a little closer, cursing his bed for being so big. He looked at me closely, breaking his hand away and instead running it through my hair pushing it out of my face and a small frown creased his brow, "Hey have you been crying?" I immediately ducked my head to hide the embarrassed blush, only looking back when he exclaimed, "Lena!" His eyes were wide with shock and worry.

Giving a small embarrassed smile, "Don't tease me okay. I watched a film and cried a little. It was sad and I was emotional! And now you're going to take the piss out of me for weeks."

He just laughed, pressing a kiss to my forehead and shaking his head slightly, "You're hilarious Lena. What film was it?"

I just frowned, pouting in mock-annoyance, "P.S. I Love You."

At that he just smiled more, "Really?" For a second I was confused, then realised what he was getting at and my eyes widened in surprise, "I'm kidding Lena, don't panic."

The frown returned and I hesitated, rolling onto my back and staring up at the ceiling. I could feel his eyes boring holes into the side of my face but I didn't look, "A little bit." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I do love you…a little bit." I informed him, fear fluttering around the edges as a smile tried to push through onto my face.

He was silent for a moment before moving onto his back as well, "Well…I love you too…a little bit." My eyes widened a little more and the smile pushed further. I gave in and glanced across at him, seeing him also staring up at the ceiling with a plain smirk on his face, "I little bit more than a little bit actually." He added with a shrug.

For another few seconds I didn't say anything, still not quite believing this was happening, "Me to." I whispered.

Neither of us said any more. Nor did we move…not even to look at each other. But it didn't take long for our fingers to link together between us, holding on tight. Smiles on our faces that weren't stolen by sleep.

**Amazingly short but I hope you don't mind too much. Please review**

**-M**


	10. Chapter 10

**MG – 10**

Thursday 19th May 2012.

My car was packed. My goodbyes had been said and Saxon was ready to go in the backseat.

I was going back to New York. Not forever…not for long. Only for a few weeks…in fact that chances that we'd actually be staying in the city were slim anyway. Basically it was time for mine and Aalia's annual joint birthday. We were two days apart (complete coincidence), me first, then her. Every year we had a joint party and they were much looked forward to. The plan was that we'd spend one week in the city with everyone, then head to her house in the Hamptons for another week. None of them had jobs and the job I'd managed to get myself in Mystic Falls wouldn't mind my absence for a few weeks. This was our gap year anyway, and since we had enough money to get through college, we had no reason to actually get full time jobs. But now family time was over and now we had almost five months to go mental and…most likely, blow all our money away. This was the time that the travelling began.

Oh, silly me, I forget one very important fact. I wasn't going to New York alone. No…far from it in fact. Riding in my car with me was (aside from Saxon), one Mr Damon Salvatore. How could I leave my lovely boyfriend for so long? His sergeant had given him two weeks off, out of his annual nine. But still it wasn't just us going back. Nope…Katherine, Stefan, Tyler and Caroline were all following in Tyler's SUV behind. None of the others could come, or their parents wouldn't allow it. But this was certainly a fun group…three couples and a dog…what could go wrong?...hmm…

The journey typically took one and a half days…at least that's how long it had taken me. We stayed over at the same motel as I had my journey here. Now we were almost an hour from New York and I had finally gained control over the iPod, changing Damon's half-deafening, heavy bass music into nice…_calm_ Lykke Li…phew, 'Paris Blue' sounding through the car at the moment. The weather was hot and the air stifling; all the windows were open and I had my elbow rested on the open window frame, supporting my head as my other hand hung loosely on the wheel. The road was practically empty and I was a pretty good driver if I do say so myself. I'd had to tie my hair up into a high ponytail when it got too hot; stripping off into my high waisted daisy dukes and a baggy cut off W.W.J.D top. Aviators on and navy Superga, I was perfectly comfortable…so comfortable that I was almost falling asleep. I'd been driving the whole way, refusing to let anyone else in the driving seat of my car because if they crashed it or got the tiniest little scratch on it I would never forgive them…well…it may take a while.

_Click, click_

My eyes snapped to Damon at the sound of the shutter, watching him in confusion as he lowered the Canon SLR and glanced down at the photo on the screen, smiling a little, "Gorgeous." He said simply.

I shot him a scowl, "Delete it Damon, I look like shit."

"Nope. I like it." he said, smiling smugly, "And you my love could never 'look like shit'." I just rolled my eyes and looked back at the road, yawning as I did so before switching gears and going a little faster…get there sooner. I could still feel his eyes on my face though, "Hey do you want to switch? You're almost falling asleep there."

I shook my head, giving a small smile, "Nah I'm fine; we haven't got that far to go now." The concerned expression on his face didn't change at my words though. I'd gotten quite used to that expression on him over the past few months. When he thought I was doing _too_ much exercise…there it was. When he found the scar and I had to tell him about Aalia's bat-shit psycho stalker boyfriend, it was there. When my mum or lawyer called about the emancipation which I'd been putting off all this time for some reason, basically _anything_ that could possibly be taken as bad the look was there. For some reason the look itself didn't annoy me, rather the fact that he thought me so fragile that he needed to be worried about me. I _wasn't_ fragile…at all. "The traffics gonna be awful in Manhattan by the way, we won't be able to stay with the others so either they'll have to stay right behind us or…I don't know. Manhattan isn't the easiest place to figure out when it comes to driving."

"Yeah I'm sure they've seen a few films." He said with a hint of sarcasm and I smiled, glancing in the rear view mirror to see the same SUV a little way behind us, just able to make out Tyler at the wheel, "Tyler's a halfway decent driver and Stefan's got a few brain cells too…together they should be able to figure out what red, amber, green means."

I sighed, a smile stuck on my face, "You're a dick to your brother." He burst out laughing so I interrupted again, "No seriously! You should be nicer to him! I mean, at least you _have_ a brother. I'm just me…little lonely disowned only child. I mean, I have acting brothers and sisters and I even have acting parents. _You_ have your brother and you're really close but you always deny it."

"Not always." He said quietly, "Just most of the time. He's my baby bro, I'm not gonna go round telling everyone he's my best friend now am I?" I laughed a little at that, switching lanes to avoid a turning, "And what do you mean acting family? Please don't go and tell me now that you think of me as an acting brother because after the other night that would just be-"  
"Ew gross Damon!" I grimaced at the thought, "That would be weird and twisted…no. You're not my acting anything, you're my boyfriend. My acting sister is obviously Aalia. Then I have quite a few acting brothers…" His eyes narrowed slightly so I took that as reason to continue…ahh it was so fun annoying him like this, "There's Ollie, Lucas, Mark and then of course Hani and I guess sort of Adrian…that's Aalia's other brother." My smile widened even more as his scowl deepened even more, "Acting parents? Mama and Papa Karim of course."

For a moment he didn't speak…then, "You like a lot of boys."

I burst out laughing at that, "No, I just get along with boys better than girls…mainly in the city. Most of the girls who hang around with us are bitches. They find out one thing about you that you don't want people to know and by the next day _everyone_ knows the same thing but with some huge scandalous story spun onto it. Like when I had a bruise on my cheek because I'd pissed off my dad when he was drunk, the story that got out the next day was that I was trapped in an abusive relationship with my boyfriend…I mean really? You can't let them know _anything_." He still had a frown on his face so I tried for a less morbid and sensitive example, "Or when someone took a picture of a clearly drunk Ollie leaving a tattoo shop in the middle of the night with a bandage over his arm and put it on Facebook; the rumour going around was that he'd written _'Ollie and Marcus 4eva'_ on his arm. When really he'd just gone in there to call for a lift because he'd just been mugged and lost his phone. He proved it wrong very quickly but still…you get my point."

I was glad that that got rid of the frown, instead hearing laughter from the other side of the car, "Shame he didn't."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I don't think Mark would have appreciated the suggestion. He's so straight he's almost gay." If that was possible that is? We always teased him about it, "I have a tattoo you know." I piped up suddenly, remembering. I figured he already knew, but the way he froze, his head spinning to stare at me in absolute shock suggested that maybe he didn't

"What?! Where? When?" He almost shouted and I just smiled more, "I swear to god Elena if you don't tell me right now-"  
"You'll what?" I challenged, earning a glare from him, "Okay I got it two years ago with Aalia. It's white ink…hence why you haven't noticed it…or maybe you just don't pay attention…?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He gave me a disbelieving look, "Lena I know every inch of your body as well as I know the back of my own hand. I think I would have noticed if you had a fucking tattoo." Ooh apparently he didn't like being in the dark about these things.

I shrugged, "Well Stefan noticed. And Katherine…Jeremy, Tyler, Caroline-"

"-Where is this tattoo Elena?" He demanded, interrupting me.

I raised an eyebrow, leaning back in the seat and flexing my arms a little, twisting my left wrist where the mark was placed, "Well I'm not sure if I _want_ to tell you now. I mean if my _boyfriend_ doesn't even care to look-"

"-Elena tell me where the fuck it is! You can barely even see white ink tattoos! You can't blame me for not _looking_!" he shouted, effectively cutting me off.

"Maybe I'll leave you to find it on your own." After a moment of frustration on his part, he pulled out his phone and started dialling a number, "What are you doing?"

"Calling Ty-"

I jerked my hand over and grabbed the phone from his hand, hanging up and stuffing it behind me so I was sitting on it. Just as he was about to complain I pointed at him, "That's cheating."

"You never said there were rules, therefore I cannot cheat." Moot point… "How about you just tell me and then all will be well and you won't have me trailing around trying to figure out where my girlfriends tattoo is all the time?"

I pondered it for a second, enjoying annoying him, "What if I like the attention?" He let out a low growl and I laughed quietly, "Okay what if I don't _want_ to tell you? Because knowing you, you'll just laugh at it and think it's cheesy." I said seriously, knowing that is exactly what he'd do.

He frowned for a second, then a thought seemed to take over his head, followed by a horrified expression, "Oh god please tell me you don't have stars or swallows tattooed anywhere on your gorgeous person?"

"No." I said straight, shaking my head, "It's a little cliché but it's not _that_ cliché." I told him, "Okay I'll tell you but please remember that I was seventeen and wasn't the cleverest being on the planet. Nor did I have the biggest imagination…I just liked the mark and it did kind of mean something-"

His hand reached across to cover my knee, making me stop and look at him, a small smile on his face, "Lena I don't care. I just want to know what it is."

Sigh, "Fine…it's on my wrist." He immediately grabbed the wrist closest to him, jerking the wheel and I let out a yelp, straightening out the car before veered into the centre barrier of the road, "Damon you idiot! Don't do that! Wrong wrist anyway." He gave me a chance to set my right wrist back on the wheel before grabbing the other. I let out a sigh and shook my head…how the hell was I meant to drive like this? Thank god there weren't many cars on the road. That was actually quite weird really…we were three quarters of an hour from New York City on one of the main roads leading there…and I couldn't count more than fifteen cars on the road, including ours and the one behind.

He didn't say anything for a minute or two, just looking at the mark. He traced his finger slowly and feather-light over the symbol before speaking, "What does it mean?"

I sighed and pulled my hand away, setting it back on the wheel and biting my lip. It was a little embarrassing I must say, sure it did really mean something and all…but when you just say it it sounds _so_ cliché and stupid. "Don't laugh. It means 'strength'…_don't_ laugh. It was Aalia's idea really. I wanted a tattoo and she said that was what I needed at the time and so we just kind of went for it. She got one too-"

He cut me off just as I was about to explain what hers was, reaching his hand to my arm and stroking down until his fingers laced through mine, dropping our entwined hands onto the centre console, "I don't care what she got." He said quietly, "And it's not cliché. I like it."

"It is." I muttered, covering the small blush and letting go of his hand, reaching for the iPod and raising it so I could see the road at the same time, not wanting to crash. I could tell he was watching me still and I could almost feel his confusion but I didn't look back at him. The sound of The Killers 'Jenny Was a Friend of Mine' sounded in the car and I relaxed again into the seat. Neither of us said anymore as we passed signs to the city or even as we approached the bridge. When I glanced back in the rear mirror, I found Tyler's car miraculously still behind ours and from what I could see, Caroline and Katherine both looked a little more than excited. They lost us for a while once we reached the island but somehow, after texting them the address and them entering it into their Sat-Nav, they managed to find us, pulling up into the parking space behind us. We were going first to Aalia's house before booking into the hotel. It was weird not being able to go back to my own apartment.

Saxon scrambled out of the car as soon as the door was open and I was thankful that my friend lived on such a quiet street; in one of those big townhouses you get. The others followed behind in complete excitement for the fact that they were in New York City (!) (OMG!) as I made my way up the front steps and to the door, pressing the bell and waiting for someone to answer. When I'd called a few days ago to say that we'd be coming, Aalia had told me that her dad was away on a business trip and her mum was leaving for another in a few days so basically…we ruled the house for the next week.

When the door open and Saxon dashed through the gap, disappearing into the house, a tall boy of about 16 appeared; the dark caramel skin, almost black hair and dark green eyes a clear sign of the Karim family. A grin matching his spread over my face, "Munchkin!" I shouted his usual nickname, pulling him into a hug and he complied with a deep laugh, "Jheeze you've grown. It's only been a few months!"

"A few months too long. Please, save me from Queenies wrath; she's even more irritating when you're not here to distract her!"

I laughed at the sibling love, turning halfway to make way for my friends, "Adrian, these are my friends; Caroline, Tyler, Stefan, Katherine and Damon…and guys this is the Munchkin, Adrian."

He shot me a scowl at the old name but didn't do anything; it would never go, "C'mon, Saxon's already made himself at home I guess." He turned and led us into the house. It was so weird to be here again after so long but it felt surprisingly like coming back home. We reached the stairs before something stopped us…something being a 19 year old girl thundering down the staircase and flinging herself at me, "LENNIIIEEE! YOU'RE HOMMEE!"

"Ally!" I laughed, hugging her back, "I talked to you yesterday."  
"It's not the same! I can actually _see_ you here!" She told me seriously, turning to the others, "Hey friends!" She called, pulling them all into unexpected hugs before literally bouncing up and down in front of us, "You have no idea how excited I am! Ahh it feels like years since we've done this! Everyone is so excited by the way; these weeks are always the best in the calendar. But we've had to invite those really irritating girls from school but oh well! You guys are here! It's gonna be amazing!"

"Calm A, you'll give yourself a heart attack." She was always so enthusiastic about everything and about as excitable as a little child on Christmas morning.

"C'mon, kitchen; I bet you're all starving. Mum made pakoras." Now that was another thing I loved about coming here…the food. We made our way through into the huge kitchen and silently placed ourselves around the room; Caroline and Katherine slid into the bar seats by the island, Stefan, Tyler and Adrian near them, then I pushed myself up to sit on the counter near the huge toaster like I usually did, Aalia setting about gathering food while Damon placed himself across from me. Conversation was light and easy, predominantly Aalia going on about the next few weeks in utter anticipation. I leant my head back against the cupboards and let out a sigh, feeling perfectly content for once.

The time passed quickly and eventually I heard the sound of the front door opening, all of us falling quiet as we awaited the new arrival. I grin spread across my face as the figure filled the doorway, "Oh here we go. There's your _real_ best friend." Aalia muttered sarcastically beside me but I didn't listen.

"Lena," Her older brother called with a smile, dumping his things on the table as he walked into the room. He was a lot taller than me and all our friends were completely in love with him. He'd had quite a few modelling jobs so far (unsurprisingly) but, not that anyone would have guess it, he was actually training to become a doctor; currently an intern at the hospital. He paused by the table, looking me up and down slowly with a smirk and I rolled my eyes; he did this every time. If you just saw it you'd think he was checking me out or something, but no…this was what he did every time and he was actually making sure I looked the same…well, healthy. This was what he told me, "Too skinny." He concluded, walking over.

"Heya Hunny Bunny." I grinned, pulling him into a hug for a moment then pushing him back and looking him up and down jokingly, "Better cut down on the pints…got a little beer belly growing there." He shot me a scowl and I laughed, smiling innocently, pulling him around and to the side so he was facing the others, "Guys this is Hani, Hani these are my friends Tyler, Stefan, Katherine, Caroline and Damon. You know Aalia I think…?"

He looked over at his sister who smirked, pretending not to know her, "Ew…gross. What is _that_?"

She smirked, sipping her tea, "You're a douche."

"And you have a uni-brow." Her mouth fell open at that, her hand clamping over her eyebrows and we all burst out laughing. Never tell Aalia things like that; she _will_ believe you.

"Hani you're mean. A you don't have a uni-brow, don't panic." Always the peace-maker. Their family arguments never ceased to amaze me.

After that we moved to the huge living room where Adrian was watching some soccer match or something, of course the guys appreciated that, going off into their man v sport bonding. I'd noticed that Damon was being a little off but there wasn't much I could do about it at the moment, being wrapped up in a conversation with the girls about the following week. It wasn't until about an hour later when he went to go to the toilet that I grabbed my chance, ducking out after him as subtly as I could but managed to catch Hani's eye who just came me a knowing look and a smirk.

I made my way up the stairs to the closed landing bathroom door, knocking gently, "Damon?"

The sound of the lock scraping back and a second later the door opened to reveal the man himself, forced smile on his face, "A quickie in the bathroom of your best friend's house? Really?"

The forced joke didn't pass and I pushed into the room with a sigh, closing the door behind me and locking it, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

He frowned and shrugged, "Nothing."

"Obviously something's up. Tell me." When he didn't reply for a second I sighed, carrying on, "Look, I'm sorry I was in a crappy mood in the car. I was tired alright, I know that's no excuse but I'm saying sorry."

For a moment he was quiet, before, "Well you certainly cheered up in the kitchen."

No, I did not mistake that bitter tone…and that little flash of jealousy didn't escape me either, "Seriously? You're jealous…of Hani?" He scoffed at that but I carried on, "No…I'm not kidding. You're jealous that my mood changed on seeing him. Yes…of course it did. He's like my brother and I haven't seen him in months!"

"Some brother. He was totally checking you out." he bit back and it almost made me smile.

"Now that's what people always think. He wasn't checking me out, trust me. It's just him making a big show of making sure I haven't changed too much." The look he gave me stated clearly that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Of course. Then I'm a _'friend'_ now? See I thought I was a little more than that but please, clear this up for me if I've got confused-"

I let out a loud sigh, cutting him off, "Damon please! You are my boyfriend and you are also my friend who's acting like a child right now. It was just easier to say. If you want me to go downstairs now and announce to Hani that you are my boyfriend, then I will do that. But he already knows so you wouldn't get much of a reaction out of it."

He frowned, confused at that, "And how does he know that? If you haven't seen him in months?"

"This wonderful invention called a phone." I deadpanned. The bathroom was small enough that I didn't have to move far to reach for his hand. At first he pulled it back but I sighed, gripping on it and pulling his face to look at me, "Damon I told you that I loved you. I _do_ love you. And I'm not a _complete_ bitch; I wouldn't tell you that I loved you and not mean it. Nor would I ever willingly show interest in anyone else or cheat on you. I'm not that kind of person. And the idea of going out with Hani…I do love him, he is like my brother so obviously that would never happen." I told him clearly, "I'm _in_ love with _you_. No-one else. Is that clear enough for you?"

He was smiling a little now but managed to shoot me a scowl at the sarcasm at the end, "Yes it's clear enough. And I love you too. Just stop flirting with all your friends."

I gaped at him, letting his arms slip around my waist to pull me closer but stayed looking at him, "Well I'm sorry, I must just have a flirty personality." He laughed quietly before nodding in agreement to that, "Well you have a serious jealous streak. And so that is why I'm going to warn you now…there will be a lot of guys around the next couple of weeks. And we…as in all of us here…get hit on a lot; you will find out too when you have girls crawling all over you at parties. So basically what I'm saying is, be prepared…and please don't go all crazy and pissed off because I can tell you now that the attraction will be reciprocated. I'll try to do the same."

There was a frown on his face as I said that, "What? Why do you invite those people then?"

I smiled, shrugging as I linked my fingers loosely behind his neck, "Because we have to; we don't have much choice. They're the regular people. When you get these parties you have to invite certain people. It's like when you go to clubs; there will always be certain people there. Like when other people are the hosts, Aalia's invited because if she's going then that specific party is deemed 'decent enough' for others to go and so it'll be good. You get what I mean?"

He looked a little confused, "Yeah…this is some weird place. Are you Serena or Blaire?"

I took a moment to process that, "Please don't tell me you watch Gossip Girl…"

"Ew, god no. Katherine always watches it and has made us watch a few episodes occasionally. I have a good memory. So, Serena or Blaire?"

The idea of him watching Gossip Girl was just too amusing, "You'll have to ask the others. Aalia's the more popular one so I guess she's Blaire? I can't really remember how it goes."

"Well you're the hotter one." He said quietly into my ear and I shivered, blushing slightly as his light stubble tickled the side of my face.

"Now that's a lie." He opened his mouth to object so I hurried on, "C'mon, if we don't go back down soon they might start to get the wrong idea." I told him with a smile, slipping my hand into his as we left the bathroom and made for the stairs. The small smiles on both our faces as we re-entered the room certainly sending the wrong idea.

**W.W.J.D = What Would Jesus Do? **

**I'm just saying, I've been to New York once and it's such an effort to search everything on Google so basically, the whole geography stuffs just gonna have to be as it is in my head; i.e. a massive jumble. Please don't kill me, I can tell you all the states and where they are, but I apologize sincerely for not knowing the layout of Manhattan…I live in London…I have no responsibility to know the geography of any other country. **


	11. Chapter 11

**MG – 11**

**Sorry for the delay! Ah school is stressful :) **

Everything was ready. The bottom two floors of the Karim house had been stripped of anything breakable or valuable and the den in the attic was overflowing with the stuff. There were sheets over the sofas and locks on the cupboards…the whole sha-bang. You might say it was a little over the top…but you didn't want to risk anything and this house was worth a lot…no question about it.

It was barely seven before the party was literally in full swing. Shaq was on the makeshift decks, blasting out the music through huge speakers around the house and it seemed there were hundreds of people around. There was even security…Mick and Phil at the front door, Gary and Harley at the back. They worked for Papa Karim…sort of…but either way, they were here every year. People were all over the place both in the house and out…there wasn't really a garden but a little patio.

Now it was almost ten and I'd lost Damon a while ago. Dressed in a black bodycon dress and tights, high black wedges, I slid through the many dancers, looking around the room for any sight of him but came up empty. Caroline and Tyler were dancing among all the other bodies, I'd just seen Katherine wrapped in conversation with a girl I recognized as Poppy Miller from school (a _nice_ person), Stefan was hanging out with Lucas and Aalia was somewhere or other.

I found people doing body shots in the kitchen, just rolling my eyes and grabbing a red party cup out of the pack, pouring myself a drink and about to head off again when I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me round, hitting a hard chest. For a moment I thought it was Damon, but when I looked up I found someone else…a guy I knew fairly well with curly blonde hair and a smirk on his face, "Gilbert."

Smiling a little, I stepped back, "Klaus, I was wondering when I'd see you."

He shrugged, "Same to you, I was just looking for Aalia, have you seen her?"

I opened my mouth to answer, only for a loud noise on my right to steal my attention and I turned my head to see the girl herself dancing towards us in the cheesiest way. I smirked and glanced at Klaus, "There's your answer."

"Thanks," he muttered an amused sparkle in his eyes as she got to us, locking her arms around his neck as his slid around her waist, "_Why_ am I going out with you, you _dork_?"

She grinned, ruffling his hair, "Because I'm fabulous and you know it." He rolled his eyes and she turned to look at me, "Oi bestie, your _boyfriend_ is looking for you."

"Ahh, where is he? I was just wondering."

"In the front room I think. You better keep an eye on him, seems he's a hit."

I nodded, taking a sip of the drink, "As would be expected. I'll go put him back on his leash."

Receiving a final smack/kiss on the cheek from my dear best friend, I passed the couple and headed down the hallway, only to be stopped again by someone that I didn't know at the bottom of the stairs; a tall beefy jock-like boy with dark hair and a cocky expression, his hands landing on my waist and pulling me closer, making me grimace as I smelt the beer in his breath, "Alright baby-"

"Get off me." I bit out; pushing against his chest but that wasn't much use.

"Aww come on babe I know you like me-"

"I really don't! Get the fuck off me." Exasperating…really truly.

But then just as he was about to say something else another hand grabbed his on my waist, a body right behind mine and I didn't have to look to know who it was, "She said get off, do it." I smiled a little at his angry tone, glancing down at his hand wrapped around the jocks wrist, his knuckles turning white.

"Jheeze, alright." He muttered something under his breath, letting go of me and finally darting away through the crowd as Damon reluctantly let him go, glaring after him.

His gaze turned to me as I turned to face him, a small smile on my face and shaking my head slightly, "You alright?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. I could handle him; you don't have to be so macho all the time."

At that he quirked one eyebrow, stepping closer and pressing me back against the wall, sandwiched between that and his body which only made the smile on my face widen, "Oh really. Well I'm afraid I don't like seeing some fuck ugly jock coming onto my girlfriend."

"Oh…so would it be okay if he was hot?" I questioned to annoy him, nodding towards another guy in the corner who proceeded to wink at me just as Damon looked, "Him for example."

A low growl escaped from his chest and I let out a quiet laugh, tilting my head slightly as he bent his to nip at my jawbone, pressing a kiss to the hollow just below my ear, "No, no-one else is allowed to touch you apart from me. You're mine."

"You're a caveman." I concluded, nodding and letting my hands slide up his chest to his shoulders, "I'm going to call you Rock from now on."

He smirked at that, raising his head slightly to look at me, that look in his eye that I'd grown so accustomed to…like he was about to say something like… "Rock _hard_."

For a moment our eyes were locked, trying not to smile too much as my hand slowly slid back down his chest, sneaking under the hem of his shirt and gliding over this 'rock hard' abs that would look at home on a marble _statue_ of an Adonis. Glancing down, then back up at him, I raised an eyebrow and he smirked, hardly giving me and warning before crushing his lips down on mine and pushing me closer into the wall. I smiled into the kiss, my hand still trapped under his shirt and resting on his chest, hardly caring that his shirt had risen up to give the people around us a view.

"Jesus Len I get a room." Damn interruptions. I broke away and looked up the stairs where the voice had come from, laughing as I saw Hani frowning as he headed down, "These are things I don't need to see."

It didn't escape me how Damon's grip tightened slightly around me and I tried not to smile, "Makes up for seeing you and Hannah going at it in _my_ room."

He scowled at me before shrugging, "Fair enough. I'll leave you to it." He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the front room and I looked back at Damon who had an incredibly unimpressed expression on his face.

Sigh, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, then another to his jaw, "Get that jealous look off your face this minute Mr Salvatore, I'm not explaining myself again."

"In your room? Really?"

I shrugged, extracting my hand from his shirt and linking them loosely around his neck, leaning back slightly, "I had a party at the flat…they were clearly too desperate to realise that it wasn't a spare room and I had the luck of walking in…" he laughed quietly and I let out a sigh, "All I wanted was get that bottle of Bacardi…" He leant forward and kissed me again, the faux-disappointment disappearing in an instant and a moment passed before another thought entered my mind and I pulled away to share, though a joke, "Hey we should do it in _his_ room. Make it even." At the look that passed over his face I laughed, shaking my head, "Joke Damon, don't even think about it."

"What?! I wasn't-"

Yeah right.

The hours passed in a blur of drinks and dancing, blaring music and sleazy guys. And Aalia wasn't kidding when she said Damon was popular because the number of girls flirting with him was unreal…and in front of me too. I just laughed because it was so ridiculous and they were only feeding his ego. I trusted him a lot, and vice versa…I knew he would do anything with them just as he knew I wouldn't do anything with anyone else.

Somewhere around midnight I went to get yet another drink, hearing my phone buzz and pulled it out to find a text from Marcus, frowning a little as I was literally just talking to: _Bitch alert, R's after D._ I didn't rush back but I sure didn't linger, pausing in the doorway to the overcrowded and badly lit room to see Damon leaning against the mantelpiece, just as I'd left him. Except now the spot where I'd been beside him was taken up by a familiar girl. The bottle blonde hair with bad roots and overly revealing clothes gave her away. Catching Mark's eye I rolled me eyes as he sent me that knowing smile. I watched the girl sliding her hand up Damon's chest as I approached, appreciating the somewhat repulsed look in his eye as he pushed her away.

"Rose." I greeted, barely sparing her a glance before leaning up to press a kiss to Damon's lips, one that he smiled knowingly into before I pulled away.

"Elena, long time no speak." She said with the fakest smile I'd ever seen. Rose Smith loved Aalia…well, she didn't like her, but she pretended to like her to get where I was, because where I was meant popularity and parties and all that. So she did all in her power to take my place and on hearing that I'd left she'd obviously made her move. It wasn't just the popularity thing though, since the start of High School we've had this rivalry…about anything from grades to clothes, it was ridiculous and shallow but whatever. And now it seemed she wasn't wholly impressed that the guy she'd clearly set her eyes on was taken.

"Shame that."

"I thought you'd moved, heard your parents finally had enough of you and kicked you out. Rumour has it you've found your own way of earning money."

The way she looked me up and down I tried not to laugh, aware that Aalia was approaching across the room and Damon had stiffened a little beside me at the suggestion, "Oh damn I thought I kept it a secret. Looks like you've met my pimp right? Damon?"

At that I heard Aalia burst out laughing, turning away for a moment and I glanced up at Damon as he tried to hold back a laugh, shaking his head slightly and I just gave him the innocent 'what did I do' look, "Off you go Rose." My best friend said in the most dismissive tone I'd ever heard before Rose muttered something unpleasant and stormed off, the other quickly taking her place, "So my best friends a prostitute and I didn't know?"

"You clearly haven't been out much. It's all over the town; I even have my own street-corner, _with_ a lamp-post. Proper high class." I said in a serious tone, leaning back against Damon slightly, "Damon here's a good boss."

She laughed, quirking an eyebrow at him, "And the clientele? Only the best I hope; upper-class businessmen."

"Obviously, have to be able to afford the rates."

Damon's arm around me pulled me closer slightly and he pressed his forehead against the side of my head, stage whispering in my ear, "Elena you're not meant to broadcast these things; we might get busted."

I laughed looking up at him and giving him a quick kiss, "Too late. You're far too nice to be a pimp. Sure you're cocky and have an ego the size of the earth but still, deep down you're just too nice." I heard him let out a quiet growl and smiled, winding an arm around his waist and leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Alright…third wheels leaving. See you!" And off she went.

The party started to wind down at about two in the morning, an hour or so after we'd turned the music down a tad due to noise complaints from the neighbours. But surely after all these years they were used to this? The whole house was soundproofed to a ridiculous extent but still, it got out. By four just about everyone had left, aside from the usual people who stayed over, plus 'my gang' as we were being called. We'd all drunk way too much to get back to the hotel and there wasn't much point really, so instead we were crashing here.

There were about four spare rooms around the house, then Aalia's, Hani's, Adrian's and the parent's rooms…all of which were off limits. Tyler and Caroline had nicked one, Katherine and Tyler another (typical) so, as the clock neared 5am and I was just too tired to stay lounging around the kitchen talking with the small group remaining, I silently took Damon's hand and led him up the stairs. Of course the one room left was on the top landing where only three doors stood; a bathroom, the spare, and then Hani's room. I closed the door of the spare room behind us; smiling as I spotted Damon already sat on the edge of the bed.

Leaving the light off, I headed over to him, standing in front of him and resting my hands on his shoulders as his hands came to my waist, just looking at each other for a moment, "So you like the city?"

"S'alright. You act like I've never been here before."

Smiling slightly, I shrugged, "Well you've never been here with me before. How'd you like people?"

"What? The slutty girls and the jocks who flirt with my girlfriend? Yeah it's great."

"Alright Sarky." I leant down and kissed him quickly, pulling away as he tried to deepen it, smiling happily as he scowled, "It's almost five…I am a little tired."

He pouted slightly, a teasing look in his pale blue eyes, "You're no fun."

Douche.

Sigh.

"I better be asleep by six."

"I can work with that."


	12. Chapter 12

**MG – C12**

The week passed in much a similar way to the first day. Each day we'd go out into the city; have lunch in Central Park, go up the Empire State Building…all the typical tourist things. We found the Central Perk coffee shop, obviously crowded from the many of Friend's fans, and then there was 5th Avenue, the Apple Store (which was just addictive), the Statue of Liberty and all that. But then the less known places that we liked to go to, like the little places in the back streets. I was pretty sure that everyone enjoyed themselves, Katherine especially who just seemed to love everything, from the neck-breaking skyscrapers to the rudest of people on the streets. In the evenings we'd go out…whether to clubs or bars or someone's house but wherever it was we had fun.

On Saturday, the day before we were set to leave for the Bahamas and Aalia's house, we had decided to go out for dinner at Sardi's, going sort of all out. You know…it was only my twentieth birthday. And they didn't hold back from reminding me that my days as a teenager were past…what a depressing thought. We'd gone over to the Karim's in the morning where Hani and Adrian had cooked up a massive fried breakfast which was the most amazing thing I'd ever eaten. So we'd sat around the table laden with all manner of goodies from hash browns to fried bread, fried eggs to crispy bacon…the lot. It was like the perfect picture; a huge group of friends talking and laughing, the golden sunlight spilling through the huge windows. Funny how everything had changed so much…not that I wouldn't be doing this normally, but it was still strange.

I had told them I didn't want anything big, so no parties or the like. They were fun and all but not for my actual birthday and Aalia was the same. In fact I was happy just spending a day with everyone; we had enough socialising throughout the week and the next…I didn't need that today. So sometime after we finished breakfast (which was around midday) and before we did presents I gave an excuse and slipped out of the house. I think Damon was the first to notice my absence because the taxi had only just turned the corner when he called, "Hey Damon." I greeted, glancing out the window and sighing as we turned straight into heavy traffic…wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. I caught the driver's eye through the window and he just gave a helpless shrug, to which I smiled,

"Where are you?" his voice responded instantly and I could hear the concern in his tone.

Sigh, "I just have something to do…don't worry I'll be an hour, max two."

He was quiet for a moment and I knew he was trying to figure it out, "I'll come meet you. Tell the cabbie to pull over-"

"-No, Damon its fine, the road's completely log-jammed anyway."

Another silence passed, except this time it sounded like he'd pressed something against the phone and was talking to someone. Then when he was talking next I let out an amused sigh, "Damon you really don't listen."

"I know, you should be used to it by now. See you in five." He hung up and I shook my head, silly man. The driver did pull in as the traffic started to move a little more and sure enough, not ten minutes later the door swung open and one Damon Salvatore was sliding in, an unimpressed expression on his face. "What's going on?"

I signalled for the driver to keep going, taking note that the price was gradually rising. And in my momentary silence, or rather just putting off answering, clearly frustrated him, "I just have to do something. It's nothing serious, Damon, don't panic."

He raised an eyebrow, not buying it, "What do you have to do so urgently on your birthday? And sneaking off like that, you could have at least told me."

Smiling at his protective streak, I reached across and linked my fingers through his, squeezing slightly, "Sorry…it's just we're leaving tomorrow and I didn't have a chance to do it before. And I didn't tell anyone because then one of you, *cough* you *cough* would insist on coming with me. But obviously I could never slip away from you that easily."

He smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to my temple and pulled me closer across the seat to wrap his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder, "You'll never do that. Do I get to know where we're going now?"

I glanced out the window, seeing the familiar streets flicker past and I shook my head, "No point, we're almost there." Once out of the traffic, it was hardly five minutes later the cab pulled in outside a tall tower block; the typical Manhattan white brick-into-glass skyscraper. I reached for my purse to pay but obviously that was when Damon's aversion to letting me pay for anything kicked in and he shooed my hand away. So I got out with a sigh and he followed after a moment, standing beside me as we both looked through the glass doors into the warm looking lobby…all very clean and hotel like, a doorman in the traditional green and gold.

"What are we doing here?" he said quietly in my ear.

Linking our hands again, I tugged slightly, "Come on, you'll see in a minute." I tried not to smile at the confused look on his face as I led him past the main entrance and instead down the little side road until the vehicle entrance to the basement car park.

"Is this where you kill me?" He questioned as we entered the huge dimly lit floor; the typical creepy garage from all the movies.

I glanced back at him and rolled my eyes, tugging on his hand a little more as I headed over to the guard box and lifts, spotting the familiar security guard through the open door, his long dreadlocks up in a ponytail as usual. The man looked up as we approached, a surprised smile spreading across his face and he spoke with a thick Jamaican accent (always a favourite) "Ahh little Gilbert, I was wondering when you'd be coming back."

"Hey Jerome, and not for long…just need to get something."

He quirked an eyebrow, that knowing look on his face, raising from the chair and moving to lean against the door frame of the little cabin, a TV playing behind the door, "Oh I've heard, word spread quick round here, you know that." I gave a slightly guilty smile. He'd worked here since I was little and to get out of the flat I used to hop in the elevator and come down here for a chat. My parents hated him, I think because he knew what they were like and, although he was perfectly polite to them…let's just say he was on my side. "Your pa ain't too happy."

"Really? I thought he'd be over it by now."

He shook his head, hiding a smile and his gaze travelled over my shoulder to Damon, who I'd half forgotten about save his hand entwined with mine, "Len who's this?"

He looked back at me, that look back in his eyes and I was almost embarrassed in the best way…it was like the first time your boyfriend meets your parents…awkward…always. Sigh, "This is Damon, my boyfriend…Damon this is Jerome…the coolest security guard you will ever meet." They shook hands in that manly way, smirks on both their faces and I tried not to laugh at the whole situation…this was so strange. "Right! Are they up there? I didn't see their cars around."

"Nope, both left earlier, usual time."

"Great, thank you! We'll be in and out in under half an hour." I said, starting towards the lifts, hearing him laugh quietly behind.

"You be careful Len, don't get caught."

I sent a mock salute as the lift doors slid shut between us and silence took over. Glancing up at my companion I couldn't help but smile at the curious look in narrowed eyes, "Do I get to know what's going on now?"

"Fifteen more floors." The light gradually illuminated each button in turn until finally the carpeted and wood-panelled lift slowed to a smooth stop, a _ding_ sounding before the doors slid open. Still not letting go of his hand and being as quiet as was humanely possible, I led him out and down the wide hall until we emerged into the huge, light yet cold living area, "Welcome to my ex-home."

His eyes were wide with surprise as he took in the sterile apartment; nothing remotely homely in sight. I knew well enough that there were photo albums in the shelf in the study but they were professionally made…my parents were robots. My grandparents had been robots and it clearly ran through the genes…god I hope I wouldn't turn into a robot. "This place is like a museum." He commented, the distaste evident on his face as his hand ran over the granite counter of the spotless kitchen; no cooking books or even utensils to see (in fact the only part of the insanely expensive kitchen that they used was the microwave…or the fridge) Any dinner parties they hosted they'd obviously hire people.

"Yeah, try growing up here." I muttered, smiling a little as I dropped his hand and started up the floating staircase. I'd always thought that it was quite like the Vanderwoodson apartment…at least when I started watching the program (sometimes I felt like I was part of the show). I knew he was following a few feet behind me, taking it all in. I turned right at the top of the stairs, heading to the usual closed door. When it swung open my mouth fell open in shock, letting out a small laugh for lack of anything else to do. Clearly they'd jumped at the chance to have a spare room…not that they didn't already. I guess they liked the view in here. Anything that could possibly suggest a teenage girl had once called this room her bedroom was gone…the noticeboard that was on the wall, the marks of posters gone, the cluttered desk or the overflowing wardrobe. Sure I'd taken most of it with me but I hadn't left it like _this_! My room was made up like a 7* hotel room; all pale blue's and whites like it was on the front of a magazine. "Shit…"

"What?" The voice came from behind and I shook myself out of it, trying not to feel slightly hurt by my parent's gesture.

"Well this _was_ my room…and I did _not_ leave it looking like this. I don't think I've ever seen it look this tidy."

He winced a little, "Ouch…that's low; I don't even think _my_ dad would do that." I nodded in agreement, slowly walking across the floor and glancing out the huge windows, smiling a little at the familiar view of the city, "Something tells me you're not going to find whatever it is you're looking for in here."

Now that was where he was wrong. With a sly smile, I shook my head, "We'll see about that." Because there was one place they wouldn't check…one place I doubted they knew about. Gracefully dropping to my knees by the bed and pushing it a few inches, I smiled as the loose floorboard was uncovered. My room was the only one in the apartment with floorboards…it didn't suit the place as a whole but it looked nice. Either way, this one was loose and it had served as a good hiding place over the years. Sending Damon a 'don't-doubt-me-I-know-all' look, I lifted the wood to reveal a surprising collection of what most would see as junk.

"Oh you're clever." I laughed at his comment, saying a thank you as he knelt beside me, looking into the little cubby, "Anything remotely useful in their? Looks like junk."

I shot him a faux-scowl and gently slapped his chest, "Get some imagination. This is not junk, it is treasure."

"That you didn't take with you?"

Sigh, "I was in a bit of a rush when I left…and I didn't think I'd never come back here." Reaching into the hole, I pulled out a shoe box, more specifically a very dusty Converse shoe box, setting it down in the space between us and after a moments anticipated pause, lifted the lid, "See…treasure."

Inside were all the little things over the years that Aalia and I had collected. All the things people dismiss as worthless or junk but hold the most hilarious stories. Like the little key-ring of the Statue of Liberty that a man had demanded we buy while insisting that we were Shakira and Beyoncé…I mean seriously…unfortunately neither of us looked remotely like either of them. All sorts of little memorabilia emerged in the rubble and I smiled as they each reminded me of a memory. Tucked around the side of the box were seemingly hundreds of Polaroid's from over the years…these being what Damon was flicking through. I leaned towards him slightly to look at the one he was currently looking at with a small smile gracing his face, recognising the image and the memory that came with it. A day that we'd gone for a bike ride, somewhere in the Bahamas on a quite dust road. Aalia was on the back of Marcus' bike, me on the back of the other ridden by Jos (an ex-boyfriend) and our hands just managing to touch in the middle, massive grins on everyone's faces. Of course the photo was taken about a minute before we lost balance and fell over but it was all a good laugh. "Who's the guy?"

Typical, I took the photo, sparing another glance at the boy my arms were wrapped around, his dark hair and warm brown eyes, "Jos…ex-boyfriend." He'd been my first real boyfriend I guess…and everyone loved him, for all of two years until I found out he cheated but either way…putting that aside he was a really nice guy. We were 16 and had been 'together' (as together as kids can be) since we were 14…sure I was upset at the time but it was a long time for kids. I could tell Damon was watching me with a strange expression on his face and I put the photo back in the box, looking up at him and smiling, "What? You're not my first boyfriend Damon. _He _was."

He shot me an amused scowl but he knew that, just as I knew I wasn't his first girlfriend (though others disagreed, apparently I was his first relationship) "How'd it end?"

I gave him an exasperated look, wondering why he needed to know but I couldn't see any harm in it, "He cheated…but we were 16 at the time…I don't really mind. And we'd been together since we were 14."

He seemed surprised by that, raising an eyebrow and leaning back against the bed, "16 and cheating…good start." Laughing quietly, I shook my head and picked up a pile of the photos, flicking through them and reading the little captions along the white strip at the bottom, "See I never imagined you having proper boyfriends here…"

Now I didn't quite know what to say to that, looking at him with my mouth open in surprise, "Damon! I'm not the girl version of you; I had boyfriends not flavours of the week."

He burst out laughing at that, leaning forward and planting a kiss on my cheek, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Cheeky. Sometimes I've had flavours of the month."

"Oh what an achievement. What am I? Flavour of half a year?"

"Nah I'm trying to break a record."

"I think that _would_ be breaking _your_ record. But do tell, which one where you referring to?"

He grinned, tapping my nose, "Longest relationship _ever_."

I couldn't quite hold back the massive grin on my face, "Oh you charmer you." He closed the gap between us to press a kiss to my lips and I only pulled back when the lack of air became an issue, my hands resting either side of his neck, "I like that target." For a moment we were caught up in one another, perfectly content to be trapped in his gaze forever, "But if that's ever going to happen we have to get out of here before the ex-parental's return."

"Yes, I don't think me meeting your father would ever be a good idea." I quirked an eyebrow, setting about putting everything back in the box, stacking the few others objects from the cubby on top as he responded to my look, "The guy hit you…I wouldn't need much bait before I returned the favour."

Oh lord, "Violent man." I said in a teasing tone as he stood up, holding out his hand and pulling me up and flush against him, a small gasp escaping from my mouth, probably should have anticipated that move.

"As long as it's never towards you then that's okay."

The hint of concern in his words made me sigh, reaching up to stroke down his jaw, "You'd never hurt me, I know that. You just happen to have a quick temper and occasionally lash out."

A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he frowned, holding me close by my waist, "And if I ever was to hurt you…you'd leave straight away right? You wouldn't think twice."

I let out a long sigh, almost wanting to smile at how silly he was being, "You wouldn't, I trust you. And no…it depends on the situation." He was about to interrupt so I carried on, "Say if you were completely shit-faced and had just been in a fight with your dad or the like and you lashed out blindly…then no I wouldn't leave you. But if you were perfectly sober and just decided to deck me for not holding a door open then yes…I would give you a solid black eye or severely reduce your chances of reproducing, then leave." I wouldn't really. And if I thought he was capable of doing anything of the sort then I wouldn't be with him in the first place. Domestic abuse wasn't anything to take lightly, I knew that…and any man that would hit a woman doesn't deserve said woman (thought Damon had expressly said he'd never do such a thing), but for me I guess it all depended on circumstance, you can't judge me for that. "See…_I_ think any abuse would be the other way round with us."

He tried to keep the serious look on his face but I was just being too ridiculous for the chuckle to be contained and he landed a kiss on my forehead, "When did I get so lucky?" I didn't answer, just letting out a little mumble of agreement and nestling in against his solid chest, just enjoying the sensation of being in his arms because that's all I needed; that's all I would ever need. His chin was rested on top of my head, his arms hugging me tight and I could almost hear the thoughts whirring around in his brain.

Thoughts of getting out of there left my mind for a moment as we just stood in an embrace, suddenly freezing as a muffled _ding_ seemed to echo around the penthouse, "Fuck." I felt him stiffen slightly at my curse, looking down at me in confusion as I stepped away a fraction, staring at the open door of the room, "Shit."

**Ooh who's there? I think we can all guess at least a 50/50 but who knows. **

**Tell me what you thought! Quite enjoying writing this at the moment…not sure how great the quality is but it's surely passing the time. A levels be damned **

**Also, please review! More reviews mean more updates**


	13. Chapter 13

**All you reviewers...I love you _SO_ much**

The tension in the apartment had skyrocketed in a matter of seconds. We were still in my room and I could hear whoever it was that had just arrived downstairs…they'd just turned on the radio and I could hear the news sounding; something about the election. It could be the cleaner…? No, no my luck was not that good. I had no doubt in my mind that one of my parents were downstairs (I wasn't sure what I was meant to call them anymore). Damon was waiting patiently and silently by my side, looking at me like 'what should we do' and I had absolutely no idea.

"Who is it?" he whispered but I held up a hand to stop him, listening closely. Though as a whole the apartment was soundproofed, you could easily hear a conversation happening through the interior walls, though not the words at this distance. They were listening to something about Romney…so it was more 60/40…and then I heard it; a high pitched giggle from a familiar voice.

"Fucking typical." Annoyance rushed through me as I bent to pick up the box, not caring about being quiet as I walked out the room and along the hall, down the stairs like I owned the place as I used to. The scene that greeted us was nothing out of the ordinary…my dad sandwiching one Andie Starr between himself and the wall. Except I spotted them just as he acknowledged that they weren't alone and spun around to face us, shock and anger flooding his features.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he almost screamed, like it was the most atrocious thing that I could have done.

"Hello to you too _dad_''."

"I'm not your father anymore and you're breaking and entering." He ground out, fury ebbing away in his eyes and I could feel Damon right behind me, "In fact I'm calling security. Who let you up here?"

I raised an eyebrow, falling back into the usual 'what do I care' routine, "Oh please, feel free, I'm sure they'll escort me out in handcuffs." He stormed across to the phone with a furious look at me and my gaze moved on to the woman trying to adjust her skirt by the wall while trying to remain dignified. I shouldn't worry about that…any scrap of dignity was lost when she decided to have an affair with a married man twice her age in order to get some money. "Andie,"

If looks could kill. Grayson returned at that moment, not looking any less angry but a somewhat smug look on his face, "Security are on their way. Who do you think you are breaking into my home and stealing? I ought to sue you for that trick you played with that blasted dog."

"Well _dad_," I emphasised it to annoy him more and it surely worked, "this used to be my home too, and I remembered that I forgot a few things. So as I was in town I figured I'd pop by."

"I'd advise you never to do so again. I let you keep your trust fund but I have no reservations on withdrawing it the next time you set foot in this building."

"I'll consider that a birthday present." For a moment I had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen a fraction in surprise. What a great father I had; to not even remember his only daughter's birthday. "And security won't be needed; we're just on our way out."

He didn't reply for a moment, his jaw tense and a muscle throbbing there, that familiar vein bulging slight on his temple at his anger. In this state anything I said or did would piss him off and I'd gotten used to that fact a long time ago…I'd also grown immune to it a long time ago. His cold brown eyes turned to the man behind me, "Who's that?"

My eyebrow rose in surprise, glancing at the tense looking Damon then back at him, "What's it to you? You're nothing to me, I'm nothing to you." I said in an almost jokey way, just to play on his fury.

I watched as his fists clenched, Damon stiffening behind me and stepping forward slightly so I could feel his chest against my back. One wrong move on my 'dad's' part would give him the opportunity he wanted so badly…not that I'd let him, "He's trespassing on my property, as are you. I have a right to know how he is."

"Fair enough…well _dad_, this is my _boyfriend_, Damon. He's older than me, a fire-fighter and I live with him. Not that it's any of your business." Oh the look on his face, I feel like a Hydrogen bomb just dropped on my head…I should be being incinerated right about now.

His jaw was clenched, knuckles turning white…livid. I'd never really introduced boyfriends past to my parents but for some reason I knew this would bug him. Especially the 'fire-fighter' bit because in the world of Grayson Gilbert, if you work for the emergency services, no matter how much good you do…you were 'the help'…you didn't exist. I certainly didn't share those views but I could help but use it as bait to piss him off now.

"See you round daddy-o." I took Damon's hand and without another word headed to the lift, letting out a sigh of relief as the doors slid shut behind us and the steel box started to move.

I gave it a few beats before Damon spoke, "What the fuck that?"

"That was my father."

State the obvious, "No, Lena, what was that about me? I'm only two years older than you and what does it matter that I'm a fucking fire-fighter?"

I waited a moment, adjusting the box in my hand and leaning back against the lift wall. I didn't want to insult him…that wasn't my intention, "I never brought boyfriends home, and none of them were that serious. Well they came here but I never specifically said that they were my boyfriend. My dad, sure he doesn't give two shits about me but I'm his only kid and so I 'have to marry a lawyer, or businessmen'…that type. In his opinion, if you work in the services and you're any less than a doctor of the chief fucking commissioner of the NYPD then you're nothing. He's an idiot…a fucking idiot." There was a frown on his face as he watched me but I tried to avoid his gaze…harder said than done, "I'm sorry…it's easier to fight with him than anything…sorry for using you as a dig, I didn't meant to hurt you or anything…"

He let out a heavy sigh, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his chest, a small smile pulling at my mouth at the instantaneous comfort, "It's fine, forget it, I just didn't get it." I didn't say anything in return, just enjoying the warmth and smell of him, "I have to say I have a pretty similar relationship with Giuseppe…pissing him off is so easy."

"Mmm…dads are stupid." I mumbled with no conviction, only thoughts of curling up with him back at the house in my mind.

A low laugh vibrated his chest as he took the boxes from me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "They shouldn't be…we just have bad luck in that area."

"You can say that again."

That evening we went to a restaurant in town called Sardi's…it was very nice, very posh and very expensive…but it was my birthday. I looked around the laughing group with a smile on my face; Caroline and Tyler, and then Katherine and Stefan, there was Hani next to Ollie and Marcus, Luke talking to Klaus about something or other. Then either side of me, Aalia and Damon, everyone alive with conversation and laughter…all the shit in my family life but how did I ever manage to get so lucky? I had amazing friends…the best anyone could possibly ask for. And I had the absolute best and most beautiful boyfriend in the world…surely something was going to go wrong again soon because right now…it just all seemed too perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

The week in the Bahamas passed too quickly…way too quickly in fact. All in a blur of parties and sunbathing, swimming and lounging around on the yacht in the Atlantic. Sure I felt bad for leaving Saxon for a week but he'd be happy back in New York with Adrian and their parents (he loved them). Aalia's birthday was brilliant and much like mine we had a big dinner. I gave her that box of 'junk' which we spent a long time looking through (needless to say she liked it).The Karim's house was one of those huge houses overlooking the beach…a pool and just a few metres beyond that expanse of white sand before the glorious blue ocean. It has to be one of the most romantic places I'd ever been to…well, maybe there were other but for me…when I got woken up in the middle of the night by Damon who took me down to the moonlit beach…a midnight 'swim' of sorts…what could be more perfect?

It was the last day there and the two of us were curled up on one of the sofas in the front room, all the French windows flung open to let in the fresh sea breeze, just muttering sweet nothings like a soppy love-sick couple (it was awful, we knew that…don't worry we didn't do it in front of anyone else). And then Aalia and Marcus charged in, blowing our peace to smithereens as they dropped down on the sofas with massive excited grins on their faces. I let out a quiet groan, leaning more against Damon and dropping my head on his shoulder, "What? Go away."

They all just laughed at me…even Damon…traitor, "I have just had the most amazing idea…ever."

"Hey, no! My idea!" Marcus disagreed, pushing her slightly only to receive frown from the bubbly girl.

"Fine, whatever…_we_ just had an amazing idea."

Sigh, "Enlighten me,"

"You called me the night you first left New York right…and I said you should go to California and just chill with all the hot surfer dudes and enjoy yourself. Sorry Damon. But then _you_ said that we could go on a _holiday_ there and check out the hot surfers like horny teenage girls. Sorry again…" I raised my head, looking at her in confusion…where was she going with this? The smile on her face was ever growing, "And Mark here is going back there next week to see his godfather…again may I add."

Realisation swept over my face and I laughed quietly, tilting my head to the side slightly and leaning back against the arm of the sofa, "Great idea…but there are a few problems. Firstly I'm not looking at _any_ hot surfer dudes; I have me a hot fire-fighter dude." I knew Damon appreciated that, nodding pointedly at Aalia who just shrugged, "And secondly we're going back to Mystic Falls tomorrow…"

She let out a grumpy sigh, pouting a little bit, "But Lenny! It's our gap year! We have to go on spontaneous adventures before college and…work…grim…it's our last chance to act like kids!"

"We're 20 A…we're not kids. And we've done our fair share of spontaneous adventures… like when we went to Morocco…or Spain!"

"And what happened to the plans to go to Italy? I wanted to go to Italy…hot Italians."

"Dude! You have a boyfriend, and mine_ is_ a hot Italian." Yes I was really stroking his ego right now.

A moment of tense but slightly amusing silence followed as we were trapped in a staring war, "You're no fun Lenny, you used to be fun."

"Oh _come on_…I said that to you not two days ago!"

"Well I didn't feel like swimming with dolphins, they can rape you you know! Gang rape by dolphins, no thank you!"

I just gaped at her for a moment, "Aalia! Only when you're on your own!" Silly me for telling her that little fact just before…whoops.

"Well you've put me off for life!" She stood up with a put-on grumpy look on her face, "Fine, well bye boring." And off she went.

I honestly tried not to laugh, turning to Marcus as he stood up, shrugging helplessly, "She's like a child. It would be fun if you came; Ollie and Luke are coming so it'd be like old times. And my godfather will be there…think about it."

A few minutes later we were alone again and I let out a long sigh, glancing at Damon who seemed to have a thoughtful expression on his face, "You should go."

"What?"

Did he just say that? He smiled a little, "You should go with them. The only reason you're not going it because of me, I don't want that. Go to California."

"No, I want to stay with you." I insisted, not lying or anything.

He tilted his head slightly, reaching up on hand to stroke down my cheek and I leant into his hand, "One week won't kill me and it won't kill you. Go to California with your friends, have fun…and then come back and I'll make sure the week apart was worth it." My eyes widened and I felt myself blush slightly at the obvious meaning, smiling and closing the distance to kiss him.

"I love you Damon."

He laughed, hugging me closer to him, "I promise amazing sex and then you love me." I gaped at him for a moment only for him to grin, earning a gently slap on his chest and nestling into him, "I love you too."

I think it goes without saying that Aalia was very excited when I told her I _would_ be flying off to California with them the next day. There was a lot of jumping and screaming and 'oh my god I'm so excited!' And truth be told so was I…as much as I loved all my newer old friends it would be nice to have a proper 'original group' holiday again…with the edition of Klaus. Sure I wished Damon could come and I'd tried to make him but he really did have to get back to work…which sucked. But then I guess what he said was right…my Welcome Home 'present' was sure to be a good one.

**Short chapter that…sorry…I'll try and make the next one longer.**


End file.
